


P.W. & P.S.

by CallMeMrBenzedrine



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bottom Patrick, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Killing, M/M, Murder, Peterick, Serial Killers, Smut, Swearing, crazy motherfuckers, daddy pete, kitten Patrick, other characters later, theyre sick, top pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMrBenzedrine/pseuds/CallMeMrBenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met a long time ago. </p><p>They fell in love a long time ago. </p><p>They started murdering people together a long time ago.  </p><p>The first time they murdered someone it was uncoordinated. Sloppy. Rushed. They were so eager and excited to kill that it all happened way to messy. Way to quickly. Way to risky. </p><p>But now they're professionals. Professional serial killers. And they absolutely love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever. I hope you all like it!  
> The POVs will also change every chapter. So next chapter will be Patrick's POV! I'm really excited to post this so I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors. I didn't really proofread all of it.

They met a long time ago. 

They fell in love a long time ago. 

They started murdering people together a long time ago. 

The first time they murdered someone it was uncoordinated. Sloppy. Rushed. They were so eager and excited to kill that it all happened way to messy. Way to quickly. Way to risky. 

But now they're professionals. Professional serial killers. And they absolutely love it. 

 

-

[Petes POV] 

I've always liked murder. Loved it actually, ever since I was a small child. I used to kill animals for fun. I loved to see their pained faces. I loved to hear their loud screams of pain. I loved to see the life slowly being sucked out of them. I could manage it then. The urges to kill. I could suppress them.

But now that I have Patrick it has gotten worse. I always want to kill. It's so hard to control myself now. Especially when I see someone staring at my Trick. Flirting with my Trick. My precious and beautiful Trick. He's mine. And they can't have him. I make sure they don't. I make sure they never look at him again. I get so much pleasure in taking their life away. It makes me so happy. 

We're in an abandoned warehouse today. Our victim was someone that flirted with Patrick earlier today. I took great pleasure in slitting his throat. I loved how his blood splattered all over me. I think his name was Ethan. It doesn't matter now anyway. All that matters right now is Patrick. I drop the lifeless body. 

I look up and then Patrick is staring at me and he has so much lust in his beautiful eyes. He has blood on him too. It drives me crazy. I'm on him in a second flat. He whimpers out my name and I can feel his boner against my thigh. Fuck. I press my mouth to his and kiss him hungrily. I break away from his mouth and I go straight to his neck. I bite down hard drawing blood. I suck it away. Patrick moans. He's loves it when I cut him or when I bite him. I do too. 

Patrick suddenly breaks away from me. Did I do something wrong? I look at him and smile because I know exactly what he wants. I roll my eyes and hand him the knife from my back pocket. "Here you go kitten, go wild." I say. I take off my shirt and he drops to his knees in front of me. I never get tired of this sight. Patrick lifts the knife up to my stomach and looks up at me as he makes a quick clean cut. I let out a hiss. Patrick teasingly slowly licks the blood away from the cut. Ah fuck. I let out a growl and I force Patrick to stand. He lets out a small whimper and he nods. He knows exactly what to do now. 

I watch as he lays down on the tarp that we had set out beforehand for this exact moment. And the murder of course. He relaxes himself on his back and he looks at me with lidded eyes. I walk over and I drop to my knees in front of him. I take his shirt off of him and I take the knife away from him. I smirk and lick my blood off of the blade. I can hear Patrick moan underneath me. I quickly discard of his pants and boxers, absently throwing them somewhere. I unbutton my pants with one hand and slide my pants and boxers down. I lift his ass up and rest it on my lap. I rub my boner against his ass just to tease him. I lean over him and I put the blade to his chest. "It's my turn now kitten." I growl. 

I make a quick clean cut on his chest. I smirk as he moans underneath me. I lick the blood away and I suck at the cut. I let a groan escape from the back of my throat. Patricks blood is like a drug. My mouth wanders to one of his erect pink nipples. I bite the tip and then I suck at it. Patrick moans out, "d-daddy!" He has desperation in his sweet addictive voice. I know what he wants. I'm not going to tease him anymore. I reach for the bottle of lube that are in my pants. I quickly find it. I open it up and squeeze some onto my fingers. I slid two fingers into his entrance and he lets out a moan. I keep up a hard fast rhythm until Patrick tells me that it's enough. 

I take my fingers out and squeeze some more lube onto my palm. I wrap my hand around my dick and I start to cover it in lube. I take this time to look my kitten over. His face is flushed pink. His eyes are filled with want. He's already covered in a sheen layer of sweat. He looks absolutely ravishing. He's watching my every move. I can only imagine what I look like. I probably look like a hungry lion about to devour a small helpless gazelle. I love it. I take my hand away and I line my dick up with his entrance. I can already hear his pleading moans. I put my hands on his hips. I rub my thumb over the 'P.W.' carved into his right hip and then I thrust hard into him. 

He cries out and I let out a groan. I completely forget that we're right next to a bleeding corpse. I'm so caught up in this moment. I wouldn't give a fuck anyway. Patrick stretches out his arms and I pull him up. He wraps his arms around my back. I feel myself sink deeper inside of him. I set up a hard fast rhythm of thrusts and Patrick rocks back against me in time with them. He rests his head on my shoulder and every time he moans it's so loud and hot in my ear. I thrust up harder into him and he breathes heavily into my ear. He licks the 'P.S.' carved into my left shoulder right above my heart. He traces the letters with his tongue. I let a groan escape my mouth. 

I remember when we carved each other's initials into one another. It was on one of the first days we met. It was right after we killed our very first victim together. It was right after we fucked. It was right after we said I love you. I'll remember that day forever. 

I'm thrown out of my thoughts with Patricks loud moans. I didn't know that I was thrusting so hard. I keep going at that pace anyway. Patrick seems to enjoy it. Patrick claws at my back and he moans out, "D-daddy, I'm going to come." 

I nod and say, "Okay kitten. Daddy's gonna make you feel so good." I wrap my arms around Patricks back and I lay him down on the tarp. I thrust harder into him and he wraps his legs around my waist. I wrap my hand around his dick and I start to stroke him. This is the first time I've touched his dick this whole time. I feel kinda bad. I only feel like this when it comes to Patrick. I could murder a child right in front of their parents and then I could murder them slowly but I wouldn't feel a thing. I stroke him quickly and I thrust harder into him. I want him to reach his high. "I'm so sorry Trick, I haven't touched you this whole time. It must've hurt really bad. I'm sorry, I was selfish." I say as I move his hair out of his face with my other hand. 

Patrick moans and he kisses my hand and says, "I-It's okay daddy, I didn't mind it. Just shut up and make me come, please." I smile at him and nod. I put my other hand back on his hip and I thrust fast into him and I stroke him quickly. He's goes quiet and I know that he's hit his high. I continue to stroke him as he comes on both of us. I watch his face as he moans and cries out my name. He tightens around me and it pushes me over the edge. I moan out his name as my orgasm washes over me and I come deep inside of him. I ride out my high and I collapse on top of Patrick when I'm done. We're both covered in sweat and blood and come and we're both a panting mess. 

I kiss his lips and I then I turn my head to look at the corpse. "Now we've gotta clean up." I say. I pull out of Patrick and I grab the wet rag we always bring along to clean ourselves up with. I clean myself up and then I clean Patrick up. I help him up and I hand him a clean pair of boxers to put on. I put on my clean pair and I walk to one side of the tarp. Patrick walks to the other side. We put everything identifiable to the corpse on the tarp with the corpse and then we roll it up. I give Patrick the rest of his new clothes to put on. I put on mine and then I put all of our dirty clothes in a backpack along with our weapons. 

I put the backpack on and we're ready to go. I pick up one end of the rolled up tarp and Patrick picks up the other side. We carry it down and into the warehouses old bathroom that has a shower in it. We already have a big plastic tub in it just waiting for us. We throw the tarp with the corpse and everything identifiable into the tub and then I throw the backpack in that has our dirty bloody clothes and weapons in it. We put on our gloves and gas masks that were also waiting for us. I hand Patrick a big container filled with Sulfuric acid. I grab mine and we carefully pour it into the bin. I watch it as it already starts to dissolve everything. We put the two containers into the bin as well and then quickly get out of the warehouse and into the car. 

We throw our gas masks and gloves into the back of the car. I start the car and I start driving to our next destination: New York. This should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's POV this time! I said that I was gonna update this every Saturday but I'll just update it as soon as I finish the next chapter. This chapter is quite long. I'll try to have the other chapters be long like this one. There may be some errors, I didn't take a long time to proofread everything.

[Patricks POV]

I don't remember much of the car ride to NY. I was fast asleep in the passengers seat for most of the car ride. I only remember some things. I remember Pete grabbing a blanket from the back and laying it over me. I remember him saying something like I love you. I remember mumbling something back then snuggling up with the blanket and falling back asleep. I remembering waking up to the sound of Pete humming along to the car radio. I remember listening to the car as we drove. I remember the bumps of the road. And then I was out again. Man was I exhausted. 

I was woken up again by the car going over a big pothole as we drive into an almost empty hotel parking lot. My head ended up hitting the window. Pete parks the car and then his hands are on me. He takes my face in his hands and rubs his thumb over the bump that's already starting to form. He kisses it gently and then he kisses my lips as he apologizes. I wave his worry away and say, "It's alright Pete. It doesn't even hurt. I promise." He nods and takes his hands away before he fixes my messy hair. 

He turns off the car and says, "We're right outside of New York. I figured it would be a good idea to stop here for the night to shower and sleep." I nod in agreement. I'm absolutely wore out and plus I really need a hot shower right about now. Pete and I get out of the car and we get our bags from the back. We slip on our wedding rings before we walk into the hotel lobby and to the front desk. The young man behind the counter is way too loud when he greets us. He's making my head pound. Pete must've noticed because he's talking now. 

"Hello. We would like one room with a king sized bed for one night please." Pete says. The man behind the counter nods and he starts typing stuff into the computer. 

He looks up at Pete and asks, "Cash or credit?" 

"Cash." Pete says. He takes out his wallet from his back pocket. We never use credit. It leaves a trail. 

"Okay," The employee says. "That will be $50 and I need to see both of your ID's please. 

I take my wallet out from my back pocket and I hand my ID to Pete. Pete gets out the money and hands it to the employee along with our ID's. 

The employee types some more on his computer before he gives us back our ID's and our room key. He smiles and says, "Have a nice evening Mr. and Mr. Benzedrine."

We both smile and then we pick up our bags and head into the elevator. Pete hits the top floor button. We always have to use fake everything. We can't have people putting two and two together and then end up getting caught. I start to think about what would happen if we were ever caught. The elevator ding and the sound of the doors opening snap me out of my thoughts. We gather up our bags and walk out into the hallway. We walk down the hallway in search for our room. Pete ends up finding it before I do. We always make it a game to find the room first. Pete slides the room key over the lock and opens the door. 

We walk inside and I immediately start to shiver. Why is it so cold in here. It's not summer or anything. We sit out bags on the coffee table and Pete turns on the heater. I sit on the edge of the bed and I take my shoes off. Pete sits beside of me and does the same. He looks at me and asks, "Patrick you look like an old man that aches all the time."

I roll my eyes and scoff, "Well maybe if you wouldn't fuck me so hard on a hard concrete floor I wouldn't be so sore all the damn time." I look up at Pete and see a split second flash of hurt go across his features before he laughs it off. Oh shit. 

"Whatever Patrick," Pete laughs. "You know you love it." I do love it. Oh god I really do. Pete stands up and he takes his shirt off and looks back at me. "I'm gonna go take a nice hot shower. Care to join me kitten?" Pete makes a hot low purring sound before he smirks and walks to the bathroom to turn on the shower. He keeps the door wide open for me. I watch him as he takes off his pants and boxers. Fuck. He hasn't even done anything and I'm already getting turned on just from seeing him naked. I stand up and take my shirt off. I look up and he's fucking staring at me. He's in the shower with water running down his magnificent body and he's staring holes into me. He looks like a predator that has just found his prey. God do I fucking love this man. 

I feel my face already start to flush. I'm comfortable around Pete. I'm perfectly okay with him seeing me like this. But I can not handle the way he's looking at me. He gestures for me to come to him. It's like I'm a fucking puppet and Pete is the puppet master because my legs just start moving immediately. I walk to the bathroom and I quickly take off my pants and my boxers and I step into the shower. Pete watches my every move. He smiles and he grabs my hand and pulls me towards me. The hot water starts to rain over me and a moan escapes my lips. I try to bite my bottom lip but it's too late. The hot water just feels so nice. 

Pete holds me close and he asks, "Mm, does it feel nice kitten?" He starts to run his fingers through my wet hair. I hum appreciatively. I watch as Pete grabs one of the little hotel shampoo bottles they always set out. He squirts some onto his hands and he says, "Close your eyes kitten." I do as he says and he starts to put the shampoo in my hair. He massages it into a nice lather and then he gently guides me directly under the hot water. He washes the shampoo out of my hair and I open my eyes and smile at him. 

"Pete you know that I can wash my own hair, right? I ask. 

Pete smiles and says, "Yeah kitten I know, I just love to do it for you."

"Well thank you anyway. But it's your turn now." I grab the shampoo bottle and squirt some out onto my hands. I look at Pete and smile, "Close your eyes now." Pete rolls his eyes but does as he's told. I start to rub the shampoo into his hair. He makes a noise in the back of his throat. I guess he likes how it feels too. I make it into a nice lather and then I guide him under the hot water and I rinse the shampoo out of his hair. 

He opens his eyes and he kisses my lips and says, "Thank you kitten, but now I'm going to make you feel all hot and bothered." I don't even have a second to ask before Pete turns me around and pushes me up against the shower wall. He pushes up against my back and he has one hand tangled in my hair and the other is around my dick. He starts to lick and suck at my neck while he begins to stroke my dick. I bite my bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping. Pete must've seen because he's whispering hotly in my ear now, "Kitten it's okay. Be as loud as you want. We're some of the only people in this hotel. No one is gonna hear you but me. I want to hear you kitten." To make his point he starts to stroke my dick faster and bite at my neck. 

I can't hold them in anymore. This feels too damn good. I let the moans escape my mouth and Pete growls, "That's it kitten. You're so fucking hot." Pete lets go of my hair so I can turn my head to the side and kiss him. Pete slides his tongue into my mouth and dominates like always. I moan and then I break away from him as I feel his boner against my ass. 

"P-Pete you're hard. Just fuck me then." I say as I push my ass back against his dick. 

"Fuck kitten. I can't. You said you were really sore remember? I don't want to make it worse for you. This about you anyway, not me." Pete says. 

"Well fuck Pete. I'm not just gonna let you be in pain because of that. It must hurt, doesn't it? I ask. 

Pete doesn't say anything. He just keeps stroking me. I roll my eyes. "Good lord Pete just stop it. We can get each other off together then. Stop being like that, it's not all about me all the time." 

Pete takes his hand away from me. He still has me pressed against the shower wall. He doesn't say anything. Fuck. He's mad at me now. Pete suddenly turns me around to face him. I don't even get a chance to look at him before his lips are forcefully pressed to mine. He puts his dick against mine and he starts to stroke us both with one hand. I moan into his mouth and then he pulls away, he grabs one of my hands and he puts it over his hand. I help stroke us both in time with him. I moan out his name. He bites down on my neck drawing blood and then he licks and sucks it away. He pulls back and he looks at me with his mouth covered in blood. He strokes both of our dicks faster. I do the same. He lets a groan escape his mouth and then he looks me dead in the eye and says in a hot low voice, "Don't tell me what to do again kitten. If I want it to be all about you for a night then it's going to be all about you. Don't protest. Do you understand?" He starts to stroke our dicks faster and harder. 

My mouth goes dry. My dick gets even harder if that's even fucking possible. I swallow hard and I nod. I choke out, "Y-yes daddy... I understand." I moan out again. 

"Good kitten. Fuck..." Pete groans. "I'm close Trick." Pete strokes both of our dicks faster. I follow his lead. 

"I-I am too daddy." I moan out. I feel my stomach clench up and I don't even have time to warn Pete before my high hits me. I just moan out his name and close my eyes as my orgasm washes over me. 

Pete groans, "Fuck kitten I'm goi-" He doesn't even finish his sentence before his orgasm washes over him too. I can feel our come go all my chest. I'm glad we're in the shower. If we weren't it would've been such a mess to clean up. 

I open my eyes and look at Pete. He looks at me as he breathes heavily. I smile and mouth his name. He puts his hand on the back of my neck and he kisses me so passionately. I kiss him back. We stay like that for awhile and then we break away for air. Pete grabs the wash cloth and he gets it wet and soapy. He washes his body clean and then he gets another rag. He wets it and gets it all soapy before handing it to me. "I'm gonna go get us a some clean boxers." Pete says before he steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. I nod and watch Pete as he walks out of the bathroom. I clean myself off and then I turn off the shower. 

Pete comes in the bathroom with the wet towel, a comb, and a pair of boxers for me. He already has another pair on. I step out of the shower and he hands me a clean towel to dry off with. I take the boxers from him and put them on. Pete gets a dry towel to dry his hair quickly and then he puts it on my head and drys my hair for me. I smile and then I take the comb and comb out all the tangles in my hair. Pete gathers up all the dirty towels and wash clothes and puts them in a corner in the bathroom for the maids in the morning. I comb his hair for him and then he goes and gets our toothbrushes and toothpaste. We brush our teeth together and make funny faces in the mirror. We both try to spit in the sink at the same time. Pete lets me spit first and then he does. 

Pete puts our toothbrushes and toothpaste back in the little bag. He then ushers me out of the bathroom saying, "I gotta piss, go ahead and get in bed Trick. I'll be in with you in a minute." I nod and I close the bathroom door and I walk to the heater. It's really stuffy in here now. I turn the heater off and I crack the window open before I get in the bed. I hear Pete flush the toilet and wash his hands before he walks out of the bathroom and turns the lights out. The room goes pitch back dark now. I start to panic because Pete is beside me yet. I'm terrified of the dark. It's pathetic really. I'm a serial killer. I shouldn't be afraid of the dark. I make a noise before I feel Pete get in the bed. 

He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. He pushes his body against my back and whispers, "Shh Trick, it's okay. I'm here now." I relax in his arms and push back against him. I hold his left hand with my right and I play with his wedding ring. I bring his hand up to my mouth and I kiss the ring. I know that it's our fake identities that are married but it's the same thing. We would get married if we could. At least this way it actually seems like we are. 

"I love you Chase Benzedrine." I say. Pete laughs because that is his fake identity. 

Pete interlocks our fingers and squeezes my hand. He says, "I love you too, Eric Benzedrine." My fake identity. I smile and laugh. 

"Goodnight Pete."

"Goodnight Patrick." 

I soon fall asleep in Pete's strong loving arms. 

 

-

 

I wake up the next morning and the bed is empty. Where's Pete? What happened? I start to panic. My heart starts to beat quickly. That's when I see clothes laid out on the bottom of the bed with a piece of paper on top of them. I let out a sigh of relief and I get up and grab the paper. It says:

Hey Eric. Don't panic or anything. I just went out to go get us some breakfast. I know that you have to be starving since we hadn't eaten since yesterday. And then we burned all those calories last night. ;) Anyway, I'll be back soon!

XOXO  
Chase

I roll my eyes. At least Pete was smart enough not to use our real names. So now we can throw it away and if for some reason the maids are curious and decide to read it they won't find out who we really are. I throw the note away and I put on the clothes that Pete has set out for me. My stomach growls as I sit down on the couch and flip the TV on. 

I flip through all the news channels that are talking about us. It's ridiculous really. They still don't have anything to go by but everyone still tries to find us. I stop on a cartoon channel and watch it until Pete comes through the door with IHOP. 

I get up and walk to the little table that is in the corner of the room. Pete sits everything down on the table. He leans over the table and kisses my lips and says, "Good morning Trick." 

"Good morning Pete and I loved your note by the way." I say and I roll my eyes. I sit down and get out the containers and I put the bag on the floor. Pete smiles and sits down. He takes the coffees out of the drink holder and he hands me my coffee. 

"Here you go love." He says. I smile and I take my coffee from him. I set the plates down and I start putting the food on them. Pete always gets a good breakfast. He got French toast, eggs, bacon, and a blueberry crêpe for us to share. If it were me I'd probably just get a granola bar and coffee from some gas station. I'm glad he gets the breakfast. I hand Pete his plate and I give him one of the plastic forks and knifes and a container of maple syrup. I watch him as he opens up the maple syrup and dumps the whole thing over his food, he doesn't even care that it got on his eggs. I open up my syrup and I just pour it onto my French toast. I give Pete the rest of my syrup and he smiles and pours the rest of it onto his food. 

We eat our food in silence for awhile until we get enough of it. "So what are the plans for today?" I ask as I put our plates into the bag on the floor. I open up the container with the crêpe and I put it onto its own plate. Pete helps me put the blueberries that fell off back onto it. He puts some of the whipped cream onto it too. 

Pete gets a bite of it with his fork and holds it out in front of my face to eat. "I was thinking of us just having a normal day, like a date. We haven't just went and hung out in awhile." He says. I eat the bite of crêpe that he was holding out for me and I nod. 

"That sounds great actually." I say. Pete reaches forward and wipes at my upper lip with his index finger. Apparently I had whipped cream there. He licks it off of his finger and smiles. We take turns feeding one another bites of the crêpe until we get full. Pete gets up and puts all of the trash into the bag on the floor and then he throws the bag into the trash can. 

I haven't even noticed what Pete was wearing until now. He has on black everything with black boots and he has on a black beanie. I love how a little bit of his beach blonde hair is sticking out. And his black facial hair just brings everything together. God is he stunning. I didn't even realize I was staring at him until he says something. 

"Are you okay Trick?" Pete asks me. 

I stand up and smile at him and say, "Oh uh yeah I'm okay. You're just really breathtaking is all." 

Pete doesn't say anything. He just gives me a look like he's undressing me right now. And then he just strides across the room and his hands are on my neck and in my hair and he pushes me back against the wall. I don't even have time to react, he just kisses me hungrily and I moan into his mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck and he gets a fistful of my hair. His other hand slides down to my ass and he squeezes. He grinds against me as he dominates my mouth with his tongue. My heart starts to race and my face gets all flushed. I can feel my blood rush down to my dick. Oh fuck. 

And then he's gone, he breaks away from me and he takes a step back. He's panting and I'm just full of want. I breathe heavily and I reach out for him but he stops me by saying in a low voice, "No kitten not now, we'll continue this later." I moan out in protest and then Pete quiets me with a kiss. "Shh. I promise kitten. As soon as we get to another hotel and as soon as I get you into the fucking room I will fucking take you. I will ravish you. I promise. Just be patient. Okay? You can wait until tonight can't you? We have to leave right now anyway." Pete smiles and takes my hand. 

I look at him and nod. "Yeah, I guess I can. I've waited longer before so I'll be okay. I'll just be thinking about it the whole day is all."

Pete smiles at that and says, "Trust me Trick, you won't be the only one thinking about it all day." He lets a groan escape his mouth and says, "I'm getting turned on just fucking thinking about it. I can't wait to ravish you." He winks and rubs his thumb over my hand before he lets go and walks to our bags. He holds out my fedora and asks, "Are you ready to leave now kitten?"

I smile and walk over to Pete and I take my fedora. I put it on and say, "Yes I am." Pete nods and picks up our bags and I open the door for him. We walk to the elevator and I hit the lobby button. We walk out of the elevator and into the lobby. I return the room key as we walk past the front desk and out the door. Pete unlocks the car and puts the bags in the back as I get into the passenger seat. He gets in the car and starts it. 

"I'm gonna probably have to stop for gas before we go into the city and then I'll probably just find some kind of parking garage to park in. And then we walk around and take the subway and go do whatever." Pete says. I nod and relax in the seat as Pete drives off towards the city. 

I zone out the entire ride and I don't even realize it until Pete gets out of the car. We're in a parking garage in NYC I assume because I can already hear the noise of the crowds and traffic. I grab the black leather satchel from the back before I get out of the car. We always carry this around with us whenever we go out. It has the basic things any normal serial killers would need. It has a pocket knife in case anything goes down, it has a change of clothes and it has a basic first aid kit too in case we happen to get hurt. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

I put the satchel on my left shoulder and drape it across my body so it rests on my right hip. I hold out my left hand for Pete to take. He walks up to me and he smiles and kisses my head. He takes my hand and he interlocks our fingers. We walk out of the parking garage and onto the crowded sidewalk. Pete tightens his grip on my hand and I do the same. 

We make our way through the crowded sidewalks and we stop occasionally to look into windows or to go into stores. We spend most of the day just walking around and looking at all the sights. We even go into a few museums and art galleries. We don't even have to be doing anything but just walking around and I would have a great time. As long as I'm with Pete I don't really care what we do. 

We go down into the subway as it starts to get dark. We take our seats on the subway as it starts to get full. "I guess a lot of people are wanting to go out tonight." I say. I jerk when the car starts to move. Pete reassuringly rubs my arm with his other hand and he tighten his grip on my hand. 

"It's okay Eric." Pete tells me. I'm confused for a split second and then I get it. I need to get used to being called Eric out in public. I nod and lean against Pete's shoulder. "Yeah there's this really nice Italian restaurant up on Broadway. It's supposed to be really amazing. I thought we could go there for dinner if you wanted to." He tells me. 

I rub my thumb over his hand and smile and say, "That sounds great Chase." Pete smiles and wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his face in my neck. He kisses my neck and I squirm slightly. I'm not one for public displays of affection but with Pete I really could care less. 

He bites my earlobe and whispers hotly in my ear, "I can't wait to get you alone kitten." I feel my face start to flush and then Pete moves away from me and acts like he didn't even do anything. He intertwines our fingers as the train comes to a stop. He stands up and he drags me after him. "Let's go get something to eat." He tells me. I smile and let him lead the way. 

-

It's late when we return to the subway. We waited to be seated for a long time at the restaurant and then we waited for a long time for our food. It's understandable. It was packed. For good reason too. The food was absolutely delicious. Pete and I just had the spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad but it was one of the best meals I've ever had. And then we shared a piece of cheesecake for dessert. 

It's pretty late now and the subway is completely empty. Most people have already gone home by now. Pete goes and sits down on one of the benches to wait for the subway while I go into the bathroom to piss. The bathroom is so disgusting. There's graffiti everywhere and it looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years. I put the satchel down on one of the sinks before I go into one of the stalls. I like my privacy. 

I start to unzip my pants zipper when I hear the bathroom door open. I almost call out Petes name. I stop myself. I'm still not used to these fake names. "Chase?" I call out. I don't hear anything and then the stall door is kicked open. I don't even have a second to turn around before someone's arms are around me, constricting me. 

I start to panic. This person isn't Pete. They're really tall and big. I can feel their hot breath on the back of my neck. I start to yell out for Pete but they cover my mouth. I try to get away and then I hear them undoing their belt. Oh god. They're going to rape me. I can't get away. And they're going to rape me. I start to panic and then I zone out. I don't even know what's happening anymore. 

I feel a lot lighter all of a sudden. My ears are ringing. I turn around and that's when I snap back into reality. My attacker is on the nasty bathroom floor. Pete is on top of him and he's punching him in the face again and again. I can hear the mans bones crunching underneath Pete's punches. His face doesn't even look like a face anymore. I try to walk to Pete but I almost trip. My pants are around my ankles. I pull them up and button them and then I go over to Pete. 

"Pete!" I say. He doesn't even acknowledge my voice. "Pete he's dead! Cmon!" I yell. I put my arms around Pete and I pull him off the man. He looks completely gone. I pick up the satchel and then I drag Pete out of the bathroom. Thank god. No one else is around and the train just arrived. I hurry and drag Pete onto the train. We're the only ones on this car. 

I sit Pete down and I sit beside him. I look him over. It doesn't look like the attacker was even able to lay a hand on him. I look down at his hands and they're shaking. They're covered in blood and it looks like his knuckles are going to be badly bruised up. I look into his eyes and it's like he's staring right through me. He's not even here right now. 

I take the first aid kit from the satchel. I open up the first aid kit and I get out some of the wipes. I gently slide the wedding ring off of his finger and then I put it in the satchel pocket. I carefully wipe the blood from his hands before I wrap bandages around them. I put the first aid kit back and then I gently put my hands over his. 

I look into his eyes and ask, "Pete? Pete are you in there?" I kiss his cheek and I hug him. "It's okay now Pete. I'm okay. We're okay." I feel tears start to build up in my eyes. He hasn't said anything for awhile. He's disappeared like this before but never for this long. I try to choke back my tears but it doesn't work. I start to cry into his neck. I hug him tighter and beg, "Pete... Pete. Pete. Please. Pete."

Thats when I feel his arms wrap around my back and he hugs me tight. He clears his throat but it doesn't help. His voice still sounds shaky when he speaks. "Patrick... Trick, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. He almost ra-" I cut him off with a kiss to his lips. I pull away and he has tears in his eyes. 

"No no Pete, please don't apologize. He didn't get the chance to. You stopped him. Please don't apologize anymore. You didn't do anything wrong." I tell him. He smiles at me and he puts his hands on each side of my face. He uses his thumbs to dry my tears away. 

"Okay kitten." He says. He pulls my face close to his and he kisses my lips gently. I kiss back and then he pulls away. "Thanks for this by the way." Pete says as he holds up his bandaged hands. 

I smile and say, "You're welcome and thank you for stopping him. How did you even know it was happening?" 

"I heard you yell out and then I ran in and I saw him on top of you. I saw that he had his hand over your mouth and your pants were around your ankles and he was trying to take his off. That's all I remember and then it was all black." Pete tells me. 

"Oh I see." I say. "Do your hands hurt?" I ask as I gently put my hands over his. Pete shakes his head and then he stands as the subway comes to a stop. I pick up the satchel before he drags me back to the car. 

We get into the car and I put the satchel back in the back seat. Pete starts the car and we drive in search for a hotel. He takes off the bandages that were on his hands when we are stopped at a stop light. His knuckles are purple and black. He flexes and bends his fingers before he stares back at the road and says, "Oh yeah kitten, by the way I'm still going to fucking ravish you when we get in the hotel room."

-

An hour later we're outside our hotel room door. Pete unlocks the door and we walk inside. I sit the bags down in the corner and close and lock the door. We take our shoes off and then Pete goes into the bathroom and washes the rest of the blood off his hands. I take my fedora off and sit it on the table. I start to take my clothes off and then Pete comes back from the bathroom. He stares at me and then he looks at his hands. They're shaking a little bit still. "You're gonna have to these bandage up again after this, okay?" He says. 

I walk towards him and I put my hands over his gently. "Yeah okay, I will. Are you still gonna be able to do everything? I can do some things if you need me to." I tell him. 

Pete smiles and he cups my face in his hands. "Awh kitten no, I'll be fine. Like I said, I'm still going to ravish you. I promised remember? I always keep my promises." He tells me. I don't even have a chance to reply before his mouth is on mine. He kisses me hungrily and desperately. I can't help but moan into his mouth. I've been waiting all day for this. And after everything that happened I just want it more. I decide to let him know that. 

I take the beanie off of his head and let it fall. I run my fingers through his hair and I kiss back even more desperately. Pete makes an almost growl like sound in the back of his throat and then he pushes me back until I'm against the wall. I already start to get hard. This is what I've been wanting. He still kisses me hungrily as he starts to discard of his clothes. We break away for just a second so we take our shirts off. 

And then we're back together again. I wrap my arms around his neck and I get a fistful of his blonde hair. I pull gently making his head go back some just so I can see his eyes. They're so full of desire. He looks like a crazy animal. That's what he is anyway. I fucking love it. He pushes his head forward so he can kiss me again. That time I probably did actually pull his hair hard. His tongue enters my mouth and dominates mine. I moan into his mouth and I feel my dick harder. 

Pete must've felt too because he's grinding against me now. He slides his hands down my sides and to my boxers that are getting painfully right now. He pushes them down and they fall to my ankles. I kick them off and then I push his down as well. Our mouths finally break away so we can take a deep breathe. Pete decides to attack my neck now. I let out a moan as he bites down. He sucks the blood that starts to flow. 

He licks at my neck and then he slides his hands to my ass and he squeezes hard. I know what that means. I moan and jump up wrapping my legs around his waist. His hands are still on my ass as he kisses my mouth again. I can taste my blood. I moan out and then he breaks away from me and breathes heavily. "Fuck kitten the lube is in the car. I forgot to get it out." Pete says. 

"It's okay." I say. Jeez. He acts like he's never fucked me without lube before. I swear this man can read my mind because he then has three of his fingers in front of my face. I eagerly put them in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around his fingers coating them in spit. I suck on them for a second just to make him groan. He does and then he pulls his fingers out. A trail of spit follows but neither of us care. He looks at me and he quirks his mouth up in a smile as if to warn me. He puts all three fingers into my entrance. 

I moan at the utter stretch of it. I haven't been fucked in the ass for almost two days now. I want it bad. I push down against his fingers. "Give me a second kitten, be patient. I want it bad too. I gotta stretch you out first." Pete says. He starts to move his fingers in and out of me. I start to wonder if it's hurting his fingers to do this. It's probably the last thing he's thinking about right now. It's not like he would tell me if they were in anyway. 

His take his fingers out and then he spits on his hand and he strokes his dick a few times. He lines his dick up with my entrance and then he thrusts up hard. I moan out loudly at the pure stretch of it and Pete groans. I never get used to how full he makes me feel. Three fingers does not compare to his dick. Not in the slightest. He holds my ass as he thrusts and I wrap my arms around his neck. He sets up a hard fast rhythm like always. He kisses me desperately again. I kiss back and then I move one my hand down to my dick. I start to stroke myself. 

Pete breaks away from me and he looks down and watches me. He stops thrusting for a second. "Fuck kitten I want to touch you." He says. "I'm gonna move us over to the bed, okay?" I nod and I wrap my arms around his neck tightly. He carries me over to the bed and he lays me down. He leans over me and he puts both of my legs over his shoulders. He sinks in deeper inside of me. 

"D-daddy." I moan out. Pete groans and he starts to thrust hard into me. He stares down at me with those animalistic eyes. I can't handle that stare. He wraps one of his hands around my dick and he starts to stroke me. I close my eyes and moan. That's when I feel one of his hands land on my cheek. 

He rubs his thumb over my cheek. "Open your eyes kitten, look at me." I do as he says and I open my eyes. He's staring down at me. He thrusts harder into me and he groans. I moan loudly and I stare back at him with half lidded eyes. He strokes me faster and he uses his other hand to move the hair out of my face. His hair is all over the place but I guess he just doesn't care. "I love you kitten, I love you. I love you so much." He says. 

I don't know what to think. He doesn't usually say that while we fuck. It's usually after. And it's never in this tone of his voice. It sounds almost like pleading. I open my mouth to say something but he starts to speak again. "I know I'm a fuck up. I know I'm fucking crazy. I know all this stuff. But please don't ever leave me Trick. Please. I know this is selfish. But if you leave me I'll loose the little bit of sanity I have left. I just love you so much. It scares me sometimes how much I do. You're the only person I care about. I could kill everyone in the whole fucking world and not feel one emotion but when it comes to you I'm like a fucking tornado. I feel everything with you. I was so scared today Trick. I thought he was going to hurt you. I thought he was going to rape you. All I knew is that I couldn't let that happen and then everything went black. I was so scared. I thought I had completely lost it. I thought I wasn't gonna come bac-" Pete stops because he chokes on his own tears. "S-shit Trick. I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be fucking you, I'm not supposed to be fucking crying like a big baby. I'm sorry. I probably just fucking killed your boner. I'll shut up now. Please... please don't say anything yet. Just let me finish fucking you."

I feel tears stream down my face but I do as Pete says. He wipes them away with his thumb. He starts to thrust hard into me again and he starts to stroke me quickly. He sets up a hard and fast rhythm. I reach my high soon after and so does Pete. I moan out his name as my orgasm washes over me. He kisses my lips gently before he pulls out and gets up. He walks to the bathroom and returns with a wet rag to clean me up. He's already cleaned my come off his stomach and chest. He cleans me up and then he hands me a clean pair of boxers. I slip them on as he puts his on too. 

Pete gets the first aid kit from the satchel and sits on the bed. I sit in front of him and I open the kit. He holds his hands out in front of him. I gently put some cream on his knuckles to get rid of the pain and then I carefully wrap them up. I put the first aid kit on the nightstand and I turn back around to face him. He's looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said any of that." He says. 

I put my hands over his. I can feel tears start to swell up in my eyes again. "Pete please don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you told me how you felt. I love you too. So much. I feel the same way you do. It scares me too. I'm never going to leave you. I promise. I was scared too. I thought you were gone but you came back. You came back to me and that's all that matters. Okay? And it's alright to cry. I do all the time. It's good to just have a good cry sometimes. I love you Pete." I say. 

Pete is trying to hold my hands now and he nods. He looks up at me and he has tears in his eyes too. He smiles and says, "God I love you so much." He starts to let the tears fall and then he leans forward and kisses me lovingly. I kiss him back and I dry my own tears as well as his own. I smile at him and then he asks, "Are you ready to go to bed now?" I nod. 

We lay down in each other's arms under the covers and we say sweet nothings to one another until we fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think! Next chapter will be Pete's POV again! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spooky chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in awhile! I've been really busy with school lately. But I have a little bonus at the end of the chapter. Happy Halloween everyone! :D

(Petes POV)

It's black. Pitch black. I can hear Patrick's painful screams in the distance. I call out for him but there is no reply. He just screams out louder. I start to run towards his screams. I run for what feels like forever and then I see him. He's tied down to a chair and he's bleeding. Everywhere. There's blood everywhere. I run to him and stretch out my arm with my hand open. I almost reach him and then he starts to scream again. It's so painful. His screams. They're breaking my heart. I feel tears build up in my eyes. That's when I see a gray figure by a lever. That's when I realize that what Patrick is sitting in is an electric chair. The gray figure pulls the lever up and he's about to slam it back down and start to electrocute Patrick again. I fall to my knees and tears start to pour down my face. I beg the gray figure to stop. I tell him to put me in the chair and to let Patrick go. He doesn't listen. I rush towards Patrick as the gray figure slams the lever down again. I don't reach him. My head is filled with Patrick's screams. 

I jump awake with tears in my eyes. I breathe heavily and look down and see Patrick with his head on my chest and his arms wrapped about me. I sigh in relieve. He is so precious. I gently move out from under him so I don't wake him. I get up and I walk into the bathroom and close the door. I look in the mirror at myself. I'm covered in sweat and my hair is all over the place. I have tear stains on my cheeks. My hands are shaking. God. I have to get it together. I unwrap the bandages from my hands and look at how bruised they are. It hurts. I wipe the tears off of my face. I need to stop being a big baby. 

I slip my boxers off and I step into the shower. I turn the shower on and turn it to the coldest it can go. The icy cold water helps me calm down. I quickly wash my hair and my body and then I turn the water off. I wrap a towel around my waist before I step out of the shower. I get a smaller towel and I quickly dry my hair and I walk out of the bathroom and to our bags. I open them up and I get an outfit for me and then I set one out for Patrick and lay it on the end of the bed. 

I dry off and then I get dressed and I put on my black beanie because I don't feel like combing my hair. I get the bottle of Advil and I take two of them and then I sit the bottle on the table. I get a piece of paper and pen and write a note for Patrick just in case he wakes up while I'm gone. It says:

Hey kitten, 

I went out to go get us some breakfast. I'll be back soon! I put some Advil on the table for you if your sore. I took one for my hands and my headache I had this morning. I took a cold shower so you could have all the hot water for your aching back. I know that it will probably hurt when you wake up. Sorry about that. 

XOXO,   
Chase

I put the note on the clothes I have laid out for him. I get my wedding ring out of the satchel and I slip it on. My finger is still a bit swollen but I don't really care. I get the car keys and the room key and then I quietly leave the room. 

-

I stop at McDonald's mainly because it's the first place I see. I get us both a fruit and yogurt parfait, coffee and a order of cinnamon melts for us to share. I stop at a gas station on the way back to fill up and then I run in and get a few bottles of water and some snacks for the road. I put them in the back seat and then I drive back to the hotel.

I have to balance the drink holder on my arm as I open the room door. I walk in and kick the door closed with my foot. Patrick isn't in the bed anymore and I start to panic and then I hear the water from the shower. I get the food out of the bag and I set it on the table and then I knock on the bathroom door. "Trick?" I say. I open up the bathroom door and peak in. Patrick is in the shower washing his hair with his back to the door. I guess he didn't hear me. I take a minute to look him over before I speak again. "Trick I got some breakfast in here." I say. 

Patrick turns around and looks at me and smiles. "Okay Pete, I'll be out in a minute." I smile and nod and then I close the door. I go and sit down at the table. I put Patrick's coffee, yogurt and spoon on the other side of the table. I look up when I hear the bathroom door open. I watch as Patrick comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He drys off and he starts to get dressed. I get up and take Patrick's towel and I quickly dry his hair for him as he finishes putting his pants on. I throw the towel into the corner of the bathroom and then I comb his hair for him. 

I sit back down at the table as Patrick does. "I stopped at McDonald's because it was the first place I saw. I wasn't sure what to get. I hope this is okay." I say. 

Patrick looks up at me and smiles, "Yeah this is fine Pete." He says. He starts to eat his yogurt. I do the same. 

"Were you sore this morning?" I ask him. 

"A little bit. What about you?" He says. 

I don't say anything for a second. I'm not sure if I should tell him about the nightmare I had. I'm not very good with my feelings. I decide not to. "Uh yeah kinda, and my hands hurt a bit and my head was pounding." I say. 

Patrick frowns and says, "Awh Pete I'm sorry. Do you want me to bandage them up again?" He asks. 

I shake my head and say, "No no Trick it's okay. They don't hurt anymore." God. I'm such a liar. They do hurt. I'm actually trying really hard to keep them from shaking. I'm such a fucking mess. 

Patrick smiles brightly and says, "That's great!" Oh shit. That fucking smile is going to be the death of me. My heart is literally aching. I slide my hand across the table and put it on top of his hand. I rub my thumb across his wrist and I stare at him for a minute. 

I smile brightly and say, "I love you so much Trick." I feel my bottom lip start to tremble and I bite it hard to make it stop. I'm so goddamn emotional over him. I need to stop being a baby. 

Patrick intertwines our fingers. God it hurts, I don't make any sign of it though. I squeeze his hand gently and he smiles. "I love you so much too Pete." I smile and I go back to eating my yogurt. We keep our hands like that while we eat. I let Patrick have the cinnamon melts, I wasn't very hungry anyway. I had to force myself to get all the yogurt down and now I feel like I'm going to throw it all back up. 

After Patrick finishes eating I get up and throw everything away. "I'm gonna go piss and then we will leave, okay?" I tell him. He nods and I walk into the bathroom. I close the door behind me and I stare at myself in the mirror. I look like a mess. At least in my eyes I do anyway. My face just looks like I'm so tired and then my hands look like shit. I hope this isn't how Patrick sees me. 

Gosh I need to stop struggling today. It was just a nightmare. It's over now. I need to get it together. I need to get over it. Nothing like that is gonna happen. I won't let it. Ever. 

I turn away from the mirror and then I piss and flush the toilet. I wash my hands and I splash water on my face before I quickly brush my teeth. I open the bathroom door so Patrick can come in and brush his teeth. He walks in and starts to brush his teeth. "Are you okay?" He asks. I barely understand what he says with that toothbrush in his mouth. 

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm gonna go make sure everything is in the bags, okay? Just bring me the toothbrushes and toothpaste whenever you finish up." I say as I walk out the bathroom door. I make sure everything is in our bags and then Patrick comes out and hands me the bag with our toothbrushes and toothpaste in it. I put it away and I hand Patrick his fedora. 

Patrick takes it and he picks up the satchel as I pick up our two big bags. We leave the room and return the room key. We walk out of the hotel and to the car. I put the bags in the back and then I get in the drivers seat. Patrick gets in and he sits the satchel and his fedora beside him. "I got some drinks and snacks in the back so we don't have to stop all the time to eat." I say. Patrick nods. "We'll probably get to Chicago around 7 or 8 because it's already 7am now so we'll get dinner when we get there. I'll try to drive for as long as I can but you'll probably have to drive the last few hours so I can sleep, okay?"

"Yeah okay. If you start to feel tired just let me know and I'll take over. Don't force yourself. I don't mind to drive." Patrick says with a smile. 

I smile and say, "Okay, I will." I turn the car on and start the 13 hour drive to Chicago. 

-

I drive for a long time. Patrick is asleep in the passenger seat. We haven't stopped that much, only for bathroom breaks. We probably have about 3 or 4 hours left to go. I try to avoid all the potholes so I don't wake Trick up. He looks so cute curled up in the seat with a blanket on.

I don't want to wake him up but my hands are killing me. They're starting to shake. I don't want to accidentally jerk the steering wheel and kill us both. I pull into the next gas station that comes up and I park the car. I get the bottle of Advil and I put it in my pocket. I touch Patricks shoulder and I gently shake him. "Patrick wake up." I say. 

Patrick tiredly opens his beautiful eyes and looks at me. He smiles and asks, "Do you need me to drive now?"

I smile at him and nod. "Please." I say. "I'm gonna go inside to the use the bathroom. Do you need anything? A coffee maybe?" I'm such a lair. 

He nods and I get out of the car. "I'll be back in a minute." I say. I walk into the gas station and to the restroom. I go to the bathroom and I take the bottle of Advil and open it. I take two of them and then I put the bottle back in my pocket. My hands are shaking. I rinse them under the hot water for a minute and then I shake them and walk out of the bathroom. I go to the register and ask for a coffee. I get the coffee and I pay for it. I walk out of the gas station and back to the car. I get into the passenger seat and I hand Patrick his coffee. 

"Thank you." He says. He takes a drink of it and puts it in the cup holder. I lean over and kiss his lips. He kisses back. 

"Thank you. I was starting to get tired." I say. I'm such a liar. I'm not even tired. My hands were just shaking too damn much. I put my seatbelt on and I cover up with the blanket. At least now I don't have to keep trying to keep my hands from shaking. They're under the blanket. He can't seen them. 

"Here we go." Patrick says as he starts to drive. I lean back against the seat and just stare at him for awhile. I soon end up falling asleep anyway. 

-

Patrick wakes me up 4 hours later. I was having a nightmare. I already forgot what it was about but it was scary. He asks me if I'm okay and I nod. I sit up in the seat and I rub at my eyes. We're in the driveway of our house - well our fake identity's house anyway. Patrick and I get out of the car. I get our bags and Patrick unlocks and opens the door for me. 

I take our bags to our bedroom and I lay down on the bed. Patrick comes in and he lays down beside me. "Is it alright if we just order pizza?" I ask. "I'm just really exhausted." 

Patrick smiles and says, "Yeah that's fine. I was about to ask anyway. I'm exhausted too." 

I smile and kiss his lips before I get up to go get my cellphone from my bag. We have cellphones but we never use them. Only for this and emergencies. I call the local pizza place and order a cheese pizza. I put the phone down and lay back down beside Patrick again. "They said it will be about 30 to 45 minutes." I tell him. 

Patrick nods and then he takes my hand in his. I try so hard to keep it from shaking. He pulls my hand up to his mouth and he gently kisses each one of my bruised knuckles. If my hands weren't about to fall off I would probably stick my fingers in his mouth right now. My hand starts to shake and I pull it away quickly so Patrick doesn't see. What a great idea that was. I make a face in pain because Patrick still had a good grip on my hand when I pulled. It feels like I just pulled my fingers off. 

I roll over so my back is facing him. I hold my hand as it shakes and I curse quietly. Goddamn. He's gonna find out now. He's gonna be hurt. Why do I fuck everything up. "Pete?" He asks. He sounds worried. And hurt. Shit. Fuck. Why do I do this. 

He touches my shoulder and rolls me over so I'm facing him and asks, "Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day." 

"I'm sorry Trick. I'm not going to lie to you anymore. My hands hurt like hell and I've been trying to keep them from shaking and I've been lying to you. I'm not okay. I had a nightmare about you last night and it really fucked me up." I laugh. "Ha well I'm already fucked up but it got to me. I'm sorry. I haven't been telling you how I feel. I'm bad with my feelings, you know that. You're the only person that actually makes me feel emotions. You're what makes me sane. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to blow up and cry like a baby like last night. God I'm such a fucking mess." I say as tears start to fill up my eyes. "Goddamn. I'm such a fucking baby." I say as my hands start to shake. I roll back so I'm not facing him anymore. I don't want him to see me fucking cry.

Patrick touches my back and says, "Pete. Pete please don't apologize. It's okay. I'm not angry. You should've just told me that they hurt. I would've driven the whole way. I can massage and bandage them up for you, okay? Please don't say those things about yourself. You aren't a mess and you aren't a baby. It's okay to express how you feel. Crying doesn't make you a baby. It's okay to just let everything out once in a while. You're what makes me feel these emotions too. I was just an empty shell before I met you. Please don't be afraid to express your feelings with me. I love you Pete. So much. I will no matter what. You're the entire universe to me. And about your nightmare. Whatever it was it will never happen. Okay? Nothing will ever make me leave your side. I promise."

I dry my tears and I roll back over to face Patrick. I lean over him and I stare into his eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and I smile at him. He smiles back and then I kiss his lips gently. He kisses me back. I start to kiss him more forcefully as I slide my hand up his shirt to pinch one of his nipples. I pinch it hard and he opens his mouth and let's out a moan. I slip my tongue into his mouth and I dominate his mouth like always. I feel his boner against my thigh. I slide my hand down his pants and I start to stroke him. 

He breaks away from my mouth and moans out, "P-Pete!" I growl and I suck at his neck as I stroke him faster. He moans out loudly in my ear. He fucking drives me crazy. I bite his neck and I lick the blood away that follows. God my pants are getting painfully tight now. 

I continue to stroke his dick quickly. I watch his face as he moans. He's so amazingly hot. It's ridiculous really. He's like the fucking sun. He grabs my arm and moans out, "I'm close Pete, let me -ahh- let me get you off too."

"Shh, no kitten no. This is about you right now. I'm okay." I say. I stroke him faster and I lean down by his ear. I bite his earlobe and whisper hotly in his ear. "You're already about to come. You're such a dirty needy little kitten. I've only been touching you for a few minutes. Go ahead kitten. Come. I want to taste you." I say with a groan. He moans and he opens his mouth to speak but he doesn't get anything out. He just moans out loudly as he comes. I watch his face as his orgasm takes him. Good fucking lord. I'm never gonna get tired of that face. If I weren't rock hard already I would be with just that face. I continue to stroke him until his high ends. I'm about to kiss his lips when the doorbell rings. Shit. I forgot that I fucking ordered pizza. Patrick looks at me. 

"It's okay. I got it." I say as I take my hand out of his pants. I stand up and I look at Patrick as I lick his come off my fingers. I groan at the taste and he moans at the sight. I try to push my boner down. "I'll be back." I say as I walk out of the bedroom. I pick up my wallet and I open up the door. The pizza guy stares down at my obvious fucking boner. I smile and hand him the money and I take the pizza. 

"Sorry for interrupting." He says. 

I shake my head and laugh. "You didn't. I just finished him up actually. Now if you excuse me I need to go take care of my friend." I say with a smile. I motion to my dick and then I close the door and lock it. His face was fucking priceless. I walk back into the bedroom and sit the pizza on the bed and look at Patrick. His face is bright red. 

"What's wrong?" I ask him. 

"I fucking heard you in there. You little shit." He says. I laugh and sit beside him. 

"I will take care of you though." He says as he gets down on his knees in front of me. He unbuttons my pants and he pulls my dick out. He strokes me a few times before he licks me up and down. "I want to taste you too." He says before he puts my dick in his mouth. 

I groan, "Fuck kitten." I run my fingers through his hair. I watch him as he bobs his head up and down. He almost takes me all into his mouth. Shit. This is another sight I will never get tired of. His mouth is like fucking heaven on earth. He is heaven on earth. I can't fucking handle it. 

I snap out of my thoughts when he takes me all into his mouth. He moans on my dick and I fist my hand in his hair. "Goddamn kitten, I'm already about to come." I tell him. He moans again and he starts to bob his head up and down quickly. "F-fuck Trick, I'm-" I don't even get to finish my sentence before I reach my high. I tighten my grip on his hair and I come into his mouth. He swallows it all and he moans. 

I pull my dick out of his mouth and I pull him up on my lap by his hair. I kiss him forcefully and I dominate his mouth with my tongue. I can taste myself but I don't care. I slide my hands down to his ass and I squeeze hard. He moans out as I pull away from his mouth with a trail of spit following. I pant, "God Trick I wanna fuck you so hard right now." He looks at me with pleading eyes. Fuck, he wants it so bad. "No kitten not now, you're gonna have to wait until tomorrow night. You'll get what you want and then some. Trust me." I say. Tomorrow is Halloween. We always go all out when we get home. He knows it. 

Patrick nods. I kiss him as I put my dick back in my pants. "Now we need to eat this damn pizza before it gets cold, okay?" I tell him. He slides off of my lap and he walks into the kitchen. I pick up the pizza box and follow him. I sit the pizza down on the table and he gets two plates down. He puts two slices on each plate while I get us both a bottle of water. I hand him water and he picks up his plate and walks into the living room to sit on the couch. I pick my plate up and walk into the living room. I sit on the other side of the couch so I can sit my water on the side table. 

"I'll call Andy and Joe tomorrow and go over everything with them, okay?" I tell him. 

Patrick takes a bite of his pizza and says, "Yeah okay. Do you wanna watch TV?" I nod and he turns the TV on. The national news comes on and it's talking about us, like always. I take a bite of my pizza and I roll my eyes. Patrick turns the channel to some kind of sitcom. We watch it as we eat our pizza. 

We finish our pizza and water and brush our teeth and go to bed. I cuddle up against Patrick and I wrap my arms around him. I kiss the back off his neck and I tell him sweet things until he falls asleep. Halloween is tomorrow. I'm so excited. I eventually end up falling asleep. 

-

I wake up to the sun shining through the window. I open my eyes and block the light with my hand. I look down and Patrick is asleep with his head on my chest and his arms wrapped around my waist. I put my other hand in his hair and run my fingers through it. We stay like that for a while. I realize that it's starting to get late so I gently shake Patrick awake. 

Patrick lifts his head and rubs his eyes. He turns his head to me and smiles his bright smile. He then laughs and I feel my heart ache. God he's so absolutely breathtaking. I forget it sometimes and then it just hits me at times like these like a fucking semi-truck. I can't breathe. It feels like my heart just stopped. I don't know how but I speak, "Fuck, I love you so much Trick. You make my heart stop." 

He smiles wider if that's even fucking possible. "Good morning Pete and I love you so much too." He says before he leans in and kisses me. I sigh into his mouth and kiss him back. 

He pulls away and I push the hair out of his face and say, "Okay so we gotta get going now, today is gonna be a very busy day."

Patrick nods and says, "I'd love to take a shower with you but I better go ahead and get started on breakfast while you take a shower so you can eat and then go to the store before everything is gone. And then I'll take a shower while you're at the store." Patrick gets up and so do I. 

I watch him walk out of the bedroom and down the hall. "I'll be thinking about you taking a shower while I'm at the store!" I yell at him. I hear him laugh as I walk into the bathroom. I take off my clothes and step into the shower. I wash my hair and my body quickly, I don't even notice the freezing cold water. That's what I usually have it on so Patrick's water isn't cold when he gets in. It also feels nice to me. 

I get out of the shower and I grab a towel as I walk out of the bathroom. I dry my hair with it as I get all of my clothes set out. I dry my body off and I put my clothes on. I go back to the bathroom to comb my hair quickly. I pick up the towel and I throw it into the basket in the linen closet as I walk down the hall. I walk into the kitchen and up to Patrick. I wrap my arms around him and kiss the back of his neck. "So what's for breakfast?" I ask. 

He finishes putting the food on the plates and says, "Scrambled eggs and toast, I know it's not the best breakfast but it's all we had." 

I smile and pick up the plates and take them to the table while Patrick gets our coffee. I sit Patrick's plate down and then I sit mine down. "It's alright." I say. "I'll love anything you make me." Patrick hands me my coffee and he leans in and kisses me before he sits down with a smile. I sit down and we both start to eat. 

I take a bite of my toast and I look up at Patrick. He's busy eating his eggs all properly. I just shove food in my mouth because I don't care and also I have to hurry up and go to the Halloween store. "I'm really excited for tonight, for a lot of reasons." I say. 

Patrick looks up at me after he takes another bite of egg and says, "I am too, I can't wait." I smile and finish my breakfast and I take the empty plate and mug to the sink. 

"I can do the dishes when I get home if you want me too." I say. 

Patrick finishes his breakfast and brings his plate and mug to the sink. "It's alright I can do them." He tells me. I nod and kiss him goodbye. 

"Thank you for breakfast. I'll be back in a few minutes and don't forget, I'll be thinking about your naked body getting all wet without me." I say. Patrick smiles at me. I wink and grab the car keys and walk out the door and to the car. I get in and I start the car. I back out of the drive way and I drive to the local Halloween store. 

-

I get back to the house in less than 10 minutes. I walk into the house with the bag in my hand. I look into the kitchen and Patrick isn't in there but the dishes are on the drying rack. I walk into the bedroom and Patrick is getting dressed. His back is turned to me and I look at his ass. He has such a nice ass. I walk up behind him and I grab his ass. He jumps and turns around. "Pete!" He yells at me and playfully slaps my chest. I smile and put the bag on the bed. 

"I got the face paint. Lucky too, there were only four bottles of the white and black left." I say as I pick up Patrick's towel and dry his hair for him while he finishes getting dressed. I finish drying his hair and throw the towel into the basket in the linen closet. Patrick goes into the bathroom and combs his hair. I watch him. "Okay so I'll call Andy and Joe and let them know what all we're gonna do and then we can get all spookified." I say. 

Patrick laughs at my made up word and nods. I grab the cellphone from the dresser and sit down on the bed. Patrick sits beside me and I dial Andy's number. It rings for a bit before Andy answers. 

"Hey Pete." Andy says from the other line. 

"Hey Andy." I say into the phone. "I just wanted to call and get you up to speed." Andy makes a understanding hum into the phone. I continue, "So Patrick and I still have to get ready and then I guess we'll meet you two in the neighborhood around 8. Then we can pick two or three people and take them to that old abandoned building we usually go to. And then the fun will commence. Does that sound alright?" 

"Yeah that sounds good. Joe and I still have to get ready as well. I'll call you back when we're ready." Andy says. 

"Alright, see you then." I say before I hang up the phone. 

I put the cellphone down on the bed and grab the bag from the Halloween store. "Patrick, do you mind getting me the pallet from under the bathroom sink for the paint please?" I ask him. He nods and gets up and goes to get the pallet. I get the paint bottles and makeup sponge brushes from the bag. Patrick comes back and hands me the pallet. "Thanks Trick." I say with a smile. "Okay are you ready to be spookified?" I ask. I squirt some of the black and white paint onto the pallet. 

Patrick smiles and says, "Yes I'm ready to become spookified." I nod and I begin to paint Patrick's face and neck to look like a skeleton. He giggles when I paint the bottom of his neck. I actually didn't even need to paint that far down I just wanted him to laugh. It's too cute. I finish his face and neck and I paint his hands. Patrick then takes the pallet from me and he gets a new brush. He starts to paint my face and neck. And then he paints my hands for me. 

We get up and walk to the bathroom to look at ourselves. We look pretty spooky. Patrick actually looks really good as a skeleton. "Okay now for the clothes." I say. I walk out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom and to our closet. I go into the back and I get out our old suits. This is what we wear on Halloween. They're old and dirty and they look like something you would buy at a Halloween store. They even have blood on them. The only thing is that it's real blood. People's blood. Our victim's blood from last Halloween. 

I hand Patrick his suit and tie. We get dressed and Patrick helps me with my tie. We put on our old dress shoes on and then we go back to the bathroom mirror. The only thing that isn't black or white is mine and Patrick's hair. I laugh because it really stands out. Patrick rolls his eyes and says, "I'll just wear my fedora." 

"You don't have to. I love your hair." I say as I ruffle his beautiful hair. "My hair sticks out really bad too. We don't have to cover it up. It looks fine." I smooth out his hair and then my blonde hair. "I could always wear my beanie though."

Patrick makes eye contact with me through the mirror. "No you don't have to Pete. I think we look fine."

I smile and say, "I think we look fine too." I draw out the word fine and Patrick laughs. We walk out the bathroom and I pick up the cellphone as we walk to the living room. I sit down and Patrick gets a bowl and puts the candy that I had bought in it. He sits down beside me with the bowl. "I wonder if any kids will come this year. Not many came last year." I say. 

"Yeah I do too. The neighbor's kids will most likely come though." Patrick tells me. Right after he says that the doorbell rings. We both get up and go to the door. We open it and some of the neighborhood kids are standing in their costumes with their bags open. 

"Trick or treat!" They all yell. Patrick and I smile at them and Patrick puts the bowl down in front of them so they can get whatever they'd like. They all take one or two pieces of candy with big smiles on their faces. They all start to walk off of the porch when they turn and yell, "Thank you Mr. and Mr. Benzedrine!!" Patrick and I both smile and wave before we shut the door. Patrick sits the bowl down on the coffee table and we both sit back down on the couch. 

-

We just sit on the couch for the next two hours talking and giving out candy whenever kids come to the door. 

My cellphone starts to ring and I answer it. Andy is on the other line. "Hey." Andy says. 

"Hey Andy, are you guys ready?" I ask. 

"Yeah, I guess we'll meet you two over there in the rich people neighborhood. We'll park in that parking lot at the public pool." Andy tells me. 

"Alright, we're leaving now. We'll see you guys then." I say before I hang up the phone. 

Patrick writes a note to put outside with the bowl of candy that says: 

Take as much candy as you'd like. Happy Halloween!   
-Chase and Eric Benzedrine 

I go to the back hall closet and I get the backpack that has all of our supplies in it. I grab my cellphone and the keys before we walk out of the door. Patrick sits the note and the bowl of candy down on the table on the porch. Then we both get into the car and I carefully back out and drive to the specific neighborhood. We drive up into the parking lot and park at the same time Andy and Joe do. Patrick and I get out of the car. 

Andy and Joe get of the car and they are both dressed up like clowns. They look pretty spooky. Patrick and I both say our hellos and give both of them hugs. We don't get together very often because we are all very busy. "You both look great." Joe says. 

I smile and say, "Not as good as you two look! You both really sell the whole crazy thing." They both laugh and Joe rolls his eyes. They're exactly like us. They're both serial killers too. We met them a long time ago. 

Patrick smiles and says, "Alright let's get started. Just say something if any of you see a horrible couple that would do the world some good if they just disappeared." Joe and Andy nod. I take Patrick's hand in mine. Andy and Joe hold hands and we start walking down the busy neighborhood. 

I notice a lot of things. Especially in this state right now. Looking for a victim. I notice everything. I can feel the cool breeze as we walk. The pavement is still wet from this mornings rain. There are leaves everywhere. I can hear the crunch of the leaves whenever someone steps on them. I can hear the screams of the all the children running around. Patrick rubs his thumb over my thumb and leans against me as we walk. "I forgot to ask this morning but how are your hands?" He whispers. 

I ponder whether or not I should lie. I decide not to. I don't want to lie to Patrick about how I feel anymore. I clear my throat and say, "Hmm, they hurt a little bit I guess. Not that much."

Patrick smiles and says, "That's great. I'm really glad they aren't hurting that much anymore." I smile and squeeze his hand. 

"I am too." I say. I turn my head and kiss his temple. I look over at Andy and Joe. They're on the other side of the street and they're holding each other's hands. They're really cute together and they look creepy in their clown costumes. I'm glad they found each other. 

I look ahead to the houses in front of us. That's when I spot them. The perfect victims. They look like such assholes. I'm sure the world would benefit with them gone. They look to be around our age. Late twenties I'm sure. The man is wearing some kind of devil costume? The woman is wearing the average slut costume. She's dressed as a devil with horns, tail, heels, and a very short red dress. She's not leaving much to be desired. I almost gag at the sight of her. Disgusting. They look like the stupid couple that always gets killed in those Halloween movies. Such irony. 

Their costumes aren't very far fetched either. Definitely matches their ugly and evil personalities. They're even matching. Gross. Patrick and I are matching but we actually pull it off. We look good. So do Andy and Joe. But these people don't. I watch them for awhile. They walk down the street towards us and they trip kids and steal their candy. I don't know why twenty something's are acting like this. You don't even need candy at that age. 

I look over to Andy and Joe and gesture to the devil couple. They look and give me a quick thumbs up. I turn to Patrick and tell him my plan. He nods and we walk towards the couple. We act like we are looking down at the ground when we walk straight into them. I almost knock the woman down. The man looks absolutely pissed. 

"I'm sorry." I say as I raise both my hands defensively. The man doesn't say anything, he just pushes through us almost making Patrick fall. The woman then walks past me and I grab her ass. I almost gag. It takes everything in me not to. She makes a noise and I lean in to her ear and whisper, "Meet me at the parking lot by the pool in ten minutes." I pull away and I wink at her. I squeeze her ass hard and then I let go. She looks at me for a split second before she runs to catch up to her boyfriend. 

I gag and then I turn to Patrick. I put my hand on his check and ask, "Are you alright?" 

He looks at me and smiles. "Yeah I'm okay. Sorry that you had to touch her nasty ass."

I laugh, "Yeah it was revolting. Nothing like yours." I slap his ass and he laughs. "Okay we gotta hurry and get back to the parking lot. I'm sure the woman already told him what went down." Patrick nods and I wave Andy and Joe over. I tell them what happened and then we all take the shortcut to the parking lot. We get there before the devil couple does. We hurry up and get the rope and duct tape. Joe and Andy hide behind the car while Patrick and I stand in the middle of the parking lot. 

I can see them walking down the side walk. No one else is with them. The man looks like a raging bull. The woman has to jog to keep up with him. "This will be good." I whisper to Patrick. The man comes up the parking lot and he walks towards me. 

"Hey fag!" He yells at me. Fag? Really? Who even says that anymore. I roll my eyes. "Why did you touch my girlfriend?!" He yells. 

"I don't know, she looked kinda needy. Especially in that outfit. Don't worry though, she didn't give me a hard on. If anything she made my dick shrivel up. Her ass was like some kind of radioactive waste. No one wants to touch it." I say with a smirk. The woman walks to the side of the car where Andy and Joe are hiding. She has her back to them. 

"My ass is not radioactive waste!" She screams. The man steps up to me and tries to punch me in my face. I dodge it quite easily and I punch him in the gut. The man doubles over and then I knee him in the face. He lets out a pained noise and he falls to the ground holding his nose as blood pours out. The women is about to scream when Andy pops out and puts duct tape over her mouth. Joe quickly throws us the duct tape and extra rope after he ties her hands and feet. I take the rope and I hand Patrick the duct tape. I practically have to break the mans arms just to get them behind his back. I tightly tie his hands together and then his feet. Patrick puts duct tape on his mouth. 

We lift him up and we put him in the back of Joe and Andy's car with his girlfriend. "Alright let's go." Andy says. Patrick and I nod and we get in our car. We pull out of the parking lot with Andy and Joe behind us. 

-

We arrive to the old abandoned building about 20 minutes later. It's in the middle of nowhere. No one ever comes by here. No one would be able to hear anyone scream. It's the perfect place. I get the backpack and put it on. Patrick and I get of the car at the same time Joe and Andy get out of theirs. We all walk to the back of their car and we open it. The man and woman looked absolutely terrified. The woman is even crying. We drag them out of the car and into the building. We cut them loose and we take the duct tape off their mouths. We should at least make them feel like they have a chance. 

I take the backpack off and I give a knife to Patrick. I take one and then I give the backpack to Andy and Joe so they can pick one. I slide my fingers across the sharp blade. I love knifes. They're way more exciting then guns. They're also way messier. I slide my finger across the edge of the blade. I cut myself. "Oops." I say. Patrick walks up to me and takes my hand. He stares at me as he licks the blood off my finger. I make a low growling noise in the back of my throat and Patrick smiles. I look up at the couple and they look terrified. 

"You all are crazy." The man says. 

Joe walks up to the man and smiles. "Far from it, my friend." He says before he drives his knife into the man's abdomen. The man just stays quiet in shock. Joe pulls the knife out and he drives it back into the man again and again. The woman starts to scream and she falls onto her knees. She can't help but watch in horror. Joe steps back with blood dripping off of the knife. The man is about to fall before Andy comes up from behind and catches him. The man is crying now. 

Andy tilts the man's chin up and says, "It's gonna be all over now." He puts his knife to the man's throat. Andy slits the man's throat quickly sending blood everywhere. It gets all over the woman. Andy let's the man fall to the ground. A big pool of blood starts to form. The woman screams and cries. I look over to Patrick and he's just staring at Andy. Like he's mesmerized by him. Why is he looking at him like that? What he did wasn't so special. 

I feel my blood start to boil and I turn away from Patrick, I just stare straight ahead at the woman. All I hear are her pathetic screams and cries. She needs to shut up. She needs to shut up right now. 

I drop my knife and I briskly walk over to her and I kick her hard in her stomach. She spits up blood. She screams. "Shut up!" I yell at her. I kick her again and again. She keeps screaming. I get on top of her and I start punching her hard in the face. She screams louder. "Shut up!" I scream back at her. I stop punching her and I put my hands on the side of her face. I lift her head up and I bring it down hard on the concrete. She screams the loudest scream yet. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I scream as I pound her head into the concrete again and again. Her blood splatters all over me. I don't stop bringing her head down on the concrete until she doesn't look human anymore. 

I get up and I look down at her mangled body. I look up to Joe and Andy and they whisper something. I don't hear it. I turn to Patrick and he's staring at me with such intensity. I look him up and down and I stare at his obvious boner for a second. "You two can clean this up right?" I ask without taking my eyes off of Patrick. I hear their grunts of approval and then I walk to Patrick. I grab his hand with my bloody one and I drag him to the car. We get in and I drive home. 

Patrick doesn't say anything the whole ride back. He just stares at me. He must know how pissed off I still am. He doesn't even try to relieve himself of his boner. He knows not to. He doesn't even dare to touch himself. He knows what is going to happen when we get back. I'm still pissed off. Why was he staring at Andy that way? It made me jealous. I win anyway. The way Patrick was looking at me after I was done with that woman doesn't even compare to how he was looking at Andy. I smile at that. God I'm so fucking messed up. It doesn't matter. I love it. And Patrick does too. 

I pull into our driveway. All the kids have already gone home to bed by now. It's almost midnight. I turn the car off and Patrick and I get out. We walk up the porch and to the front door. I glance to the bowl of candy and it's all gone. I unlock the door and we walk inside. "Go get dressed." I tell Patrick as I close the door and walk to our bedroom. He knows what I mean. He knows what to do. He walks down the hallway to the back room. 

I walk into our bathroom and I get undressed. I wash all of the paint and blood off my face and hands. I splash water on my face and shake my hands out. They're still bruised and they are starting to hurt again from the event that took place earlier. I should've used my knife. That's what it's for anyway. It can't really be helped though, I don't quite know what I'm doing while I'm in that state. It doesn't matter now anyway, it's the least of my worries. Right now it's time to focus on Patrick. 

I pick up my tie and walk out of our bedroom and down the hall to the back room. I stop at the closed door and take a deep breath. This is gonna be good. I open the door and walk inside, closing the door behind me. My eyes are drawn to Patrick. He's on his knees. He's wearing nothing but black lace panties with a garter belt and thigh high stockings. He has his collar on as well. He turns to look at me and he smiles. Fuck. My dick is already getting hard just looking at him. 

I walk over to him and stand in front of him. He looks up at me with lust filled eyes. He knows what's about to happen. I smile at him and he lifts his hands up. I take them and I use my tie to secure them to the short pole that's to the side of him. "Trick or treat." Patrick says. It sounds almost like a question. I know what he means. 

"I think I'll have my Trick for right now." I say as I walk past him and to the table against the back wall of the room. I open the bottom drawer and I hear Patrick whimper. I can't help but grin as I take the short thick paddle out of the drawer. I turn around and Patrick has his ass sticking out. He already knows what I'm doing. 

I walk up to him and stand. I gaze at his pretty little ass in those lace panties for a moment. "You know what this is for and you know what to do." I say. Patrick can barely let out a whimper before I draw my arm back and then drive it forward. The paddle hits his right ass cheek hard. 

Patrick cries out and his breath hitches. "One." He says. I pull the paddle back and drive it forward again. It lands on his left cheek this time. He lets out a gasp and says, "Two." I smile and pull the paddle back just to drive it forward again. Patrick moans out and says, "Three." He's being such a good little kitten right now. He wasn't earlier though. That's why I'm doing this. The way he looked at Andy is unacceptable. 

I start to get mad about the whole thing again. Before I know what I'm doing I draw the paddle back one more time and drive it forward hard. It hits both of his ass cheeks and the sound it makes is quite loud. It rocks his body forward this time. I start to panic for a split second. I did it too roughly. I hurt him. He hates me know. I start to reach for him and then he lets out a loud moan. "F-four." He says breathlessly. I stop and let out a quiet sigh of relief. I thought I had hurt him but it was really pleasurable for him. 

I put the paddle down on the desk and I come up to him from behind. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his neck breathing hotly in his ear. He shivers and makes an appreciative sound. I slide my hand down his abdomen and to his crotch. I put my palm over his hard dick and I start to rub him. Patrick leans back against me and moans softly. I slide my other hand up his chest and to his right nipple. I pinch it and he moans. 

I bite his earlobe and whisper roughly into his ear, "I think I'll eat my treat now." Patrick shivers and I slowly take the black lace lingerie off of him. "You looked so good with this on by the way." I say as I toss it to the side. He struggles against the restraints. I lay on my back and I smack Patrick's ass. He raises up and I move my head underneath him. He slowly lowers his body down onto me. I put both of my hands on either one of his ass cheeks and I spread them.

I look at his glorious hole. It's slightly loose because I fuck him everyday or every other day. "You're just waiting to swallow me up, aren't you Trick?" I say. Patrick just whimpers. I smack his left ass cheek. "Be patient." I trace the outside of his hole with my index finger. I keep teasing him like that for a while and then I quickly take my finger away and flick my tongue over his hole. He cries out. 

Fuck. My dick gets harder if that's even possible. He tastes so good. This is a rare occasion. Me eating Patrick out. But we both love it. We should do it more often but then it wouldn't be as exciting maybe? We both look forward to this for a long time. I trace my tongue around the outside of his hole. Patrick whimpers and moans out. I can't get enough but I want to keep teasing Patrick for a bit longer. I alternate between quick flicks over his hole to long slow licks around.

He's a moaning mess and his legs start to shake. I tightly grip onto his ass to keep him up. It just makes him moan even more. I finally get enough of teasing him. I want to taste all of him. I flick my tongue over his hole one more time before I slide my tongue inside. Patrick cries out and that's when he starts to push himself down against my mouth. I groan and then I add two of my fingers into his hole. He moans loudly and breathlessly begs, "P-Pete that's enough, ahh... please I don't want to come this way."

I groan in protest. I don't want to stop. He tastes so good. Patrick lightly touches my hand as he pants. To my dismay I do what Patrick wants. I remove my tongue and fingers and I lift himself off of me. I sit up and turn to him. Patrick smiles at me and I lower myself down to the floor. He looks at me in confusion and then he understands when I put his dick in my mouth. He gasps out and his hand automatically fists into my hair. This is rare as well. I don't suck him off that much. I love it though. 

I can suck dick pretty good too. I put all of him into my mouth without any hesitation. Patrick moans out and I start to quickly bob my head up and down. I hollow out my cheeks and Patrick tightens his grip on my hair. I haven't even been sucking him off for but a few minutes when he speaks. "Pete I'm so close." He tells me. He starts to breathe heavier and then I immediately stop. I take my mouth off of him and end up pulling my hair because Patrick still has his hand fisted in it. I groan at the sharp pain, it actually felt pretty good. He whimpers out in protest and opens his mouth to speak. 

I put my finger to his mouth to stop him. "I know you're probably mad because I stopped and I denied you your orgasm. But I didn't want you to come that way. I want to be inside you. I want us to reach our highs at the same time." I say. 

Patrick smiles and he nods. "I understand but just fuck me already please, I want you." He says and he kisses me. I kiss him back and then I reach for the lube that's on the desk. I open it and squirt a little out onto my palm. I wrap my hand around my dick and I stroke myself a few times to cover myself. A moan escapes my lips, I've been focusing on Patrick this whole time and I haven't even touched myself until now. Fuck. I put my hands on Patrick's hips. 

"Are you ready?" I ask him. Patrick pushes his ass back against me. "Fuck, I probably won't last long." I tell him before I push myself inside of him. He and I moan out at the same time. Patrick struggles against the restraints and I slide one of my hands up his body to one of his pink erect nipples. I pinch it and then I slide my other hand down to his dick. I rub at it roughly as I pull out and quickly thrust back into him again. Patrick cries out and I groan. 

I slide my hand from his nipple to his hair and I get a fistful of it. I pull at it making Patrick's head tilt to the side. I thrust back into him again as I bite at his neck above his collar. "You're being such a good little kitten, Trick. You swallowed me up so well. You take it so good. You're so greedy, you love my dick, don't you kitten?" I tell him. He moans out and nods furiously. He loves when I talk to him like this. I thrust into him again hitting his prostate every time. I stroke his dick quickly and he cries out again. 

"Daddy.. I'm c-close." Patrick begs. 

I breathe roughly against his neck and say, "I am too kitten." I start to thrust into him desperately and I stroke his dick quickly. Patrick makes a noise to warn me and then he hits his high. He comes all over his stomach and my hand. He moans out my name and I quiet him by pressing my lips roughly against his own as I too reach my high. I moan into his mouth as my orgasm washes over me. Patrick moans into my mouth and then he breaks away with a trail of salvia following him and he breathes heavily as he comes down from his high. 

I reach up and undo the tie restraining his hands and they fall to his sides and he leans back against me. I gently pull out of him and I wrap my arms around him. Patrick makes an appreciative noise and he smiles tiredly. I take the collar off from around his neck and I kiss his temple, "I love you so much, Trick." I say. 

Patrick rubs my arm and smiles. "I love you so much too, Pete." I smile and stand up. I put my arms under Patrick's and I help him up. He leans against me tiredly. I kiss his lips and then I gently pick him up and carry him out of the room and down the hall. I carry him into our room and into the bathroom and I sit him down on the edge of the tub. I turn on the hot water and the tub starts to fill up. 

I run my fingers through Patrick's hair and say, "We're gonna take a nice hot, relaxing bath before we go to bed, alright?" 

Patrick looks at me and smiles at my touch. "That sounds nice." He says. I help Patrick stand and then I help him get in the tub. He sits down in the middle of it and I sit down behind him with my legs on either side of him. Patrick and I make soft sounds when we feel the hot water. I turn the water off when the tub fills up. 

I wrap my arms around Patrick's middle and he leans back against me. His head rests on the crook of my neck and he closes his eyes and hums. "This feels nice." He tells me. 

I smile and say, "Yeah, it really does." I slide my hand up Patrick's body and to his neck. I gently run my fingers over the red mark on his neck from the collar. "I'm sorry if I was really rough today, I kinda got out of control. I was still worked up about what happened earlier." I tell him. 

Patrick puts his hand over mine. "It's alright Pete, really. You didn't hurt me, it felt really nice. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have looked at Andy that way. I know how it must've looked to you." He tells me. 

"No Patrick, don't apologize. It's alright. I shouldn't get jealous over that. I need to stop getting jealous so easily. It's so hard not to though. I love you so much. It kills me when people steal glances at you. They shouldn't be allowed to look at you. They shouldn't be allowed to think about touching you. I should be the only one. You're mine and I'm yours." I say as I intertwine our fingers. 

Patrick smiles and he turns his head to face me. His eyes fill up with such intensity and he says, "I love you so much, sometimes I can't bare it." I put my other hand on the side of his face and I gently rub my thumb over his cheek. I lean towards him and I kiss his lips almost greedily. I have such a passionate unending love for him. Patrick kisses me back and then I pull away. I smile and kiss his forehead. 

I reach up and grab one of the washcloths on the railing beside the tub. I lather it up with soap and I gently clean Patrick's body for him. He's too tired to even really move. It's understandable. I would be tired if I were him, considering everything we've done today. After I finish with Patrick I quickly clean the fluids from my own body. 

I get out first and I let the water drain out of the tub. I quickly dry myself off and then I help Patrick out of the tub and I wrap a towel around his shoulders. He really is exhausted and his arms and legs are still weak from the position he was in. I feel bad for it. But Patrick said it was alright and that it felt nice so I'm going to take his word for and not worry about it anymore. I kiss his temple and I help dry himself off. 

I guide him into the bedroom and I give him a pair of boxers to put on. He clumsily puts them on. I put my pair on and I turn the bathroom and bedroom lights out. I'm in the bed next to Patrick in a second. I know how afraid he gets in the dark. I wrap my arms around his body and I press myself up against his back. I try to be gentle. I know how sore he must be. 

Patrick puts his hands over mine and he raises one to his lips. He kisses my knuckles gently and then he rubs them with his thumb. "Do they hurt?" He asks me. 

I smile at his need to worry. "No they don't." I tell him. "I'll take some pain medication in the morning though, just in case. Don't worry about it. You should take some too. You're going to be sore." 

Patrick doesn't respond. That's when I hear his light, relaxed breathing. He's asleep. That's a new record. I smile and kiss the back of his head and then I relax into the bed. I fall asleep to the sound and smell and feel of Patrick. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(Bonus Alternate Ending) *Picks up where Pete and Patrick leave Andy and Joe after they kill the couple.*

I start the car and drive to an old sketchy bar a few towns over. I'm still seething over what happened and Patrick knows it. I park the car and get out. Patrick follows and we walk inside. I look around and I don't see any one that looks very promising. We can wait though. We drink a few shots and then we see him. The perfect one. I just know it. 

A young man with blonde slicked back hair walks through the door and he sits down at the bar. I nudge Patrick's arm and he nods, silently agreeing with me. We both stand and walk over to the man. I stand to the man's right and I lean against the bar. He looks to Patrick and then to me. I look down at him with as much intensity as I can and I give him a sly grin. Patrick looks at him with innocent filled eyes and he gently touches the man's left arm. I nod towards the door and ask, "How about we get outta here?"

The young man does nothing but smile as if he just won the grand prize in some kind of game. Oh how wrong he is. He stands and walks out of the bar, I look to Patrick and then we follow him. 

-

We walk through the door of a sketchy motel room 10 minutes later. I haven't even closed the door yet and then the young man is on me. He pushes me up against the door and he basically rips my suit and shirt open. His cold hand touches my bare chest and he roughly kisses my lips. I can't help but roll my eyes. I look at Patrick from his spot on the bed. This kid thinks he's in control of this situation. Trying to ravish me. It's time to show him how wrong he is. 

I grab the wrist of his hand that's on my chest and I use my other hand to roughly grab a fistful of his hair. I push him away from me and I turn him around. I forcefully pull his hair and I push him face first into the bed. He uses his only free hand to grab onto the bed. I look at Patrick and he nods. I raise the man up and I make him go down to his knees on top of the bed. I have his wrist pinned against his back and I still have my hand fisted into his hair. "You will fucking behave, understand? You aren't in control here." I tell him with a low aggressive voice. 

"Y-yes Sir..." He whispers. 

"Good." I say as I release his wrist. I forcefully let his hair go and I look to Patrick. He smiles and he starts to undress. I undo my tie and I take my suit and shirt off. The young man watches us and he seems to catch on because he takes his shirt off. He starts to unbutton his pants and then I stop him. "Not yet, we'll let you know when you can feel pleasure." I tell him. 

The young man nods. I watch as Patrick unbuttons his pants and he pushes them down along with his boxers. He's already hard. Patrick's excited because he can tell this young man to do whatever he wants him to do. He loves it when we do this because this gives him a chance to be in control. He looks down at the young man and says, "Suck." I push the man's back making him bend over. He smiles and he puts Patrick's dick in his mouth. 

I can't help but always feel a spark of jealously when we do this. But I'm the only one that can make Patrick feel so many things and this whole thing never lasts long anyway. I also kill the guy afterwards too, so it makes me feel even better. 

Patrick fists his hand into the man's hair and he looks at me. I'm the only reason he's keeping his boner anyway. He's the only reason I have one right now. I grab the young man's hips and I push my crotch against his ass. I can hear the man's muffled moan. 

This is all I ever do. I just grind against them. I never ever actually stick my dick in their ass and fuck them. That's only for Patrick. The only thing Patrick ever lets them do is suck him off. He never actually comes in their mouth though. We always kill them before that happens. I keep grinding hard against the man's ass until Patrick looks at me and nods. He's close to coming. 

I immediately fist my hand into the man's hair and I pull his mouth off of Patrick's dick. The man cries out and Patrick smiles. I pull the man up and I hold him against me. "What about him, he didn't come." The man says as he points to Patrick. 

"It's alright, he will later." I tell him. I push my body against the man's back. I feel big against his tall and slender frame. He reaches back and he puts his hand over my clothed crotch. 

"What about you Sir? You feel mighty big. I've always wanted to be choked by a big dick before. I can suck you too." He tells me. 

I brush his hand away and say, "No, maybe later. It's time for you to get attention now." He smiles and nods excitedly. Patrick cups his hand over the man's crotch and he starts to rub him. He starts to kiss along the man's chest. I pull the man's hair making his head tilt. I start to kiss at his neck. The man turns into a moaning mess. 

A few minutes pass of this and then I reach into the back of my pants and I pull out a knife. "I'm going to come." The man tells us. Patrick rubs harder and we look at each other and nod. 

"Go ahead." I tell him. The man's moans escalate and then his breath hitches and he cries out. He goes still as pleasure washes over him. "This was fun." I say as I pull his hair making his neck fully exposed and I put the knife to it. 

He doesn't have time to react and then I aggressively pull the knife deep across his skin in one quick movement. Blood goes everywhere and the man makes a gasp like sound and he tries to stop it with his hands. We quickly back away and then he falls onto the bed and gasps for air. A moment later he goes limp and the life in his eyes melts away. 

I hand the knife to Patrick and he carves P.W. and P.S. into the man's chest and stomach. I pull Patrick against me and I kiss him hungrily. Patrick kisses back and then I break away. "We gotta go now." I tell him. He nods and we gather any evidence and we leave. 

We get into the car and we drive to a empty parking lot and then we fuck breathtakingly hard in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me some feedback! The next chapter will be in Patrick's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS PLEASE FORGIVE ME I JUST HAVENT HAD THE WILL TO CONTINUE THIS BUT MY FRIEND CONVINCED ME TO CONTINUE AND I DIDNT WANT TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING I APPRECIATE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I APOLOGIZE I FEEL AWFUL

-

 

(Patricks POV)

 

I wake up the next morning with Pete gently shaking me. I open my eyes and look up at him. He's dressed in his work clothes, his hair is still damp and he has bags under his eyes. 

He smiles brightly at me though and says, "Hey kitten, I gotta go to work now. I really didn't want to wake you but I made breakfast and I want you to eat before everything gets cold. I already ran to the store and bought groceries so you don't have to worry about it. I know you must be sore. I put the bottle of Tylenol on the tray for you. Take it easy today. And don't worry, I already took some Tylenol and I bandaged up my hands. I have to tell you something important when I get back home. I'll see you later. Goodbye Trick, I love you."

He pushes my hair out of my face and he kisses my lips gently and then he walks out of the bedroom. I hear him close and lock the front door, shut the car door and drive off. I grunt and I sit up slowly. I almost knock over the tray with my breakfast plate on it. I smile sleepily at it. Pete has a sticky note on the Tylenol bottle that says: Sorry! :) (Haha I'm only a little bit sorry though).

I pick up the bottle and I open it dumping two of the pills out onto my hand. I put them in my mouth and then I pick up my coffee mug and take a sip, swallowing them. The coffee is still hot. I take another drink and I hold the warm mug in my hands for a minute. I look down at my breakfast plate. Pete made me French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. 

I pick up the syrup and I drizzle a little bit of it over my French toast. I then pick up my fork and start to eat my breakfast. It's really tasty. I love when Pete makes breakfast, he's better at then me actually. I finish eating and then I finish off my coffee. I pick up the tray and get up and walk to the kitchen. Yeah, I'm glad I took that Tylenol, my back is killing me. I put my plate, fork and mug into the sink and then I put the tray away. 

I take the dishes that Pete washed up earlier out of the drainer and into their respective cupboards. I wash up my dishes and sit them in the drainer to dry. I turn around and look at the kitchen and living room. Everything is clean. I don't really know what to do now. I know that Pete has already cleaned everything up from last night so I'm not going to bother to check. He always does. 

Pete told me to take it easy today. I don't have any choice in the matter considering that he already did everything I could've done today anyway. I walk back to the bedroom and lay down on the bed. I cover up and I wrap my arms around Pete's pillow. I rest my head on it and I sniff it. It smells like him. Oh god, what am I? Some kind of love sick teenage girl cliché? 

Well, that's exactly what I am. It's ridiculous really, how much I miss him. How much I love him. I'd literally do anything for him. I hug the pillow like it's his body and I sniff it again. He only just left not even a hour ago and I miss him so much. It's kinda understandable though. We've spent the last 5 days together. But now he has to go back to work. 

I reach over to the bed side table and I grab my cellphone. I really shouldn't be calling him at work but I need to hear his voice. I've spent almost every waking minute with him for the past 5 days so being without him for an hour will drive me crazy. Well I already kinda am but it will push me over the line. I dial his number and then I put the phone to my ear. It rings a few times before he answers. 

"Hey kitten." He says on the other line. 

I smile when I hear his voice. "H-hey, I'm sorry for calling you at work."

"It's alright. Is everything okay?" He sounds concerned. 

I don't want him to worry about me. I quickly brush it off. "No no, everything's fine. I'm just going through Pete withdrawal." I say. 

He laughs. His laugh could fucking restart my heart if I died right now. I swear it. "Awh Trick, I miss you too." He tells me. I can just see the smile he must have on his face right now. 

It makes me smile just thinking about it. "Just hurry up and get home so I can cuddle you to death." I tell him. 

"Well that sounds like an amazing way to go out. Being cuddled to death by your lovely husband." He lets out a light laugh. "Don't worry, I'll try to finish up quickly and be home asap. I can't wait to be cuddled to death and I can't wait to tell you my important news."

"I can't wait to hear it." I say. 

"Great." He says. "Oh shit, I gotta go now. The new guys are fucking up the metal. I'll see you at home, okay? Goodbye, I love you." He sounds rushed. 

"I love you too." I quickly say before he hangs up. I put the cellphone back on the table and I cuddle up with Pete's pillow. I close my eyes and I end up falling asleep. 

-

I wake up and I roll over to check the time on the alarm clock. It's almost noon. Fuck. I sit up quickly and I rub my eyes. How did I sleep this long. Pete will probably be home soon. He usually gets home at 6 but he's probably working hard so he can come home sooner. I have to start on dinner, it's gonna take a while. 

I get up and I walk into the kitchen. I'm going to make one of Pete's favorite meals: Balsamic braised beef short ribs. I get a knife, small bowl, large skillet, baking sheet, and the slow cooker out from the cupboards. I then go the spice rack and I get the sea salt, dried rosemary, dried sage, garlic powder, onion powder, paprika, and black pepper. I pour 1 tablespoon of every spice into the small bowl, except for the sea salt, I pour 2 tablespoons of that. I mix everything together and then I walk over to the fridge. I open it and I grab the bag of beef short ribs and sit them on the counter. I close the door and then I walk into the pantry. I grab the coconut oil, a can of tomato sauce, balsamic vinegar, dry dates, and the garlic cloves. I sit all of it down on the counter. 

I go ahead and put the skillet on the range and I put it on a medium heat so it can be heating up. I take the beef short ribs out of the bag and I rub the spice blend into both sides of each rib. I then put all of them into the skillet after I pour 1 tablespoon of coconut oil into it. I sear each of the ribs for 3 minutes on each side and then I put them in the slow cooker. I peel and smash all 6 of the garlic cloves and add them to the slow cooker along with the can of tomato sauce, 1/2 cup of the balsamic vinegar, and the 4 whole dried dates. I put the lid on the slow cooker and I put it on a low heat. 

I turn the range off and I put the skillet in the sink. I put the small knife and bowl into the sink as well. I take the dishes I washed earlier out of the drainer and into their respective cupboards. I wash up the dirty dishes and put them in the drainer to dry. I clean up the counter and I throw all of the trash away. I leave the baking sheet out because I'll have to use it later. 

I now have 4 hours to kill. I walk back into the bedroom and I grab my cellphone and then I walk into the living room. I sit down on the couch and I dial Andy's number. I should apologize for last night. Knowing Pete, he probably would forget or he just wouldn't want to. I put the phone to my ear. 

Andy answers the phone. "Hey Patrick. I'm at work right now so you'll have to be quick." Andy says. 

"Oh! I didn't know that you worked today. Im sorry, but I was just calling to apologize for Pete's and my behavior last night. We shouldn't have left you both to clean everything up like that. Pete, well you know how he gets. Anyway, I'm sorry." I quickly say. 

"Oh no, it's alright. You don't have to apologize. I understand why Pete did what he did. If I saw Joe do that I would've done the same thing. I'm not saying what you did was anything bad, it would just make your significant other jealous. But no, everything's cool. Thank you for apologizing though, I appreciate it." Andy tells me. 

"Thanks Andy. I'll let you go now. Sorry for calling you while you're at work." I say. 

"No no, it's alright. I'll talk to you later Patrick." He says. 

"Okay, bye." I say before I hang up. 

I put the cellphone down on the coffee table. I relax back into the couch and I turn the TV on. I turn to a superhero movie marathon and I watch it until the ribs are almost done. I get up and I walk to the kitchen to make the honey roasted carrots. I turn the stove on and I set it at 400 degrees and I get a knife out of the drawer. 

I get the carrots out of the fridge and I peel them, cut the steams off, and then I cut them in half horizontally and vertically. I put them in a big ziplock bag along with 2 tablespoons of olive oil, 1 tablespoon of honey, salt and pepper. I close the bag and then I shake everything around so all of the carrots are coated. I dump the carrots out onto the baking sheet I had set out earlier and then I put them in the oven. I set the timer for 30 minutes. 

I put everything away and then I throw all of the trash away before I clean the counter. I put the dishes that I washed earlier away. Pete said that the news were really important so I'm going to make everything fancy. He seemed really passionate about it. 

I get the white tablecloth and put it over the table. I get out our fancy plates, cloth napkins and silverware that we never use. I get out the bottle of wine that we had been saving for a special occasion. I sit it on the table along with two wine glasses. I set the table and I put two candlesticks in the middle. I get the lighter from the counter and I light them. I put it back and then I turn the lights down. 

Pete walks in the house as soon as the oven beeps. He closes and locks the door and he takes his shoes off. I walk over to the oven and I turn it off. I put on the oven mitts and I take the baking sheet out of the oven. I sit the baking sheet down on the counter and I hear Pete sit his lunch pale down. He comes up from behind me and wraps his arms tightly around me as I take the oven mitts off. I smile as he kisses my neck and whispers, "I missed you so much."

I turn around and I kiss his lips. "I missed you too." I say. He smiles at me and I hug him for a minute. I reluctantly pull away. I look up at him and say, "I made one of your favorite meals."

Pete smiles and he sniffs the air. "Balsamic beef short ribs." He says. "You're spoiling me Trick. You truly are." He kisses my forehead. "Go sit down now, I'll take care of the rest." 

I nod and I go sit down at the dining room table. Pete walks over and he picks up both of our plates. I watch him as he puts the carrots on both plates and then he puts the beef ribs over top of them. He stops to get the corkscrew as he makes his way back to the table. He sits my plate in front of me and then he sits his plate down. He opens the bottle of wine and he pours some into both of our glasses and then he sits down. 

I put the napkin in my lap and I pick up my fork and knife. I cut a piece of beef and I put it in my mouth. It bursts with so many flavors. I look up as Pete takes a bite of his beef. A moan escapes his lips and he says, "Trick this tastes amazing."

I smile brightly at him and say, "I'm so happy you think so. I worked really hard on it."

"I can tell. Everything is so fancy, I feel so underdressed. I'm in my nasty, old work clothes. I probably look like a hobo that's been invited to dinner at a rich persons house." Pete tells me. 

I shake my head. "No no Pete, you look great. Sexy, like always. You should see the way your hair looks all dismantled. The way the candlelight makes your eyes look. Almost like a wild animal." Oh god, I'm staring. I look down. "U-uh.. anyway, you're not the one underdressed. I'm only wearing a t-shirt and my boxers."

I look back up at Pete and my cheeks get flushed. He's looking at me so intensely. I quickly look away, I can't hold his gaze. "W-what?" I ask. 

Pete puts his hand on my chin and he forces me to look at him. He rubs his thumb over my bottom lip as he stares at me. I meet his eyes as he speaks in a low voice. "After we finish eating, after I tell you my important news, I'm going to take you... right here on this table." 

I feel my cheeks heat up again and then I break from his gaze. He gently pats my warm cheek before he takes his hand away and smiles brightly at me. "It's a good thing you aren't dressed up either, makes it a whole lot easier for me." 

I look down at my plate and cut a piece of carrot. "Shut up and eat your food before it gets cold." I say before I shove the piece of carrot in my mouth. I look up and Pete is cutting a piece of beef and he puts it in his mouth. "Don't forget to eat those carrots either, I see you just eating all the meat."

Pete laughs and he nods. "Yes Sir, I understand Trick." He gets a carrot on his fork and he puts in his mouth. "These taste really great by the way." He tells me as he shoves two more carrots in his mouth. 

I smile and I shake my head at him. "Thank you but you might wanna slow down, you're gonna get choked." 

Pete puts his fork and knife down and just stares at me for a minute. "What?" I ask. 

"It's really tasty so I'm not gonna slow down and I also wanna tell you my important news and I wanna fuck you really bad. And since when do I ever choke on anything?" He tells me and he smirks. He always has to make everything sexual. 

I roll my eyes and pick up my wine glass. I pour some of it in my mouth and stare at Pete. "You put a lot of that in your mouth. Are you gonna be able to swallow all that?" Pete asks me. 

I wait for Pete to pick up his wine glass. I swallow the wine that's in my mouth and say, "Hmm, last time I checked I swallow everything." I look up at him and I lick my lips. He almost chokes on his wine. "I thought you never choked on anything?" I ask him. 

Pete puts his wine glass down and wipes the wine from his chin. "Hahaha very funny." He says with a smile. He shakes his head and he starts to eat his food again. I pick my knife and fork up and I start eating again. 

We eat in silence for a minute. I put the last piece of my beef into my mouth and then I drink the rest of my wine. I look up at Pete and he's finishing up the wine bottle. He gestures towards my glass with the bottle and I nod. He pours the rest of it into my glass. He sits the bottle down and pushes his empty plate away from him. "That was really good Trick, thank you." He says with a smile before he takes a drink of his wine. 

I smile brightly at him and say, "You're welcome. I'm really happy that you liked it." I drink all of my wine in one gulp and I sit the glass down. I slide my hand across the table to Pete's outstretched hand. He finishes his wine off and he sits the glass down. He intertwines his fingers with mine and he rubs the back of my hand with his thumb. I look up at him and ask, "So what's the important news?"

Pete looks down at our hands and smiles. He slides his other hand across the table and I meet him half way. I intertwine our fingers and look at him. He looks up at me and he smiles so brightly. Oh god, he's beautiful. He tightens his grip on my hands and he looks really excited. "So... Oh gosh I don't know how to get this out." Pete's hands start to shake. I tighten my grip on his hands and give him an encouraging smile. Pete looks up at me and says, "I... I think we should have a baby." 

My heart stops for a split second. I smile brightly at Pete and I grab onto his arms excitingly. He looks so happy. My heart hurts. I don't mean to be loud when I speak but I'm really excited. "H-how?" I ask. 

Pete grabs onto my hands and says, "With a surrogate. We can have a gestational surrogate and what they do is they combine our sperm and they put that into a donor's eggs in a fluid medium. Then they take those embryos and put them into the surrogate's uterus to try to establish a pregnancy. We could try to have twins that way." 

"Twins?" I ask excitingly. "That would be so great Pete! I'm so happy." I put my hands over his hands and say, "But isn't that really expensive? How are we gonna do it?"

Pete smiles at me. "No, I've been saving up for this for a long time. We probably just need around $25,000 or more to cover it all." 

"How are we gonna get all that?" I ask. 

"What do we best?" Pete asks. Kill I think. "I've already got that part covered. There's going to be a masquerade party tomorrow evening at a mansion and a bunch of rich people will be there. We just kill them all and take all of their money. We might even have extra. It's that easy. I'll get some masquerade masks on my way home from work tomorrow." He says. 

I smile and I nod. "I'm really excited." I say. Pete smiles at me and he rubs my arm with his hand and then he leans back in his chair. He stares me down. "W-what?" I ask. He just makes his gaze more intense. Fuck. He's so breathtaking. He looks like a hungry predator. 

I can't help but get flustered from his gaze. I feel my cheeks heat up but I don't look away. I look him dead in the eye and I sassily cock one of my eyebrows at him. "What are you gonna do now?" I ask. Pete leans forward and he rests his elbows on his knees. He looks at me and I can see the want in his eyes before he purses his lips and blows out the candles with one quick breath. 

I stand up quickly knocking the chair over. I know that Pete is here but I'm still terrified of the dark. He's pressed against me in a second. He puts his hand on my cheek and the other one on my lower back gently pressing me to him. I let out a sigh of relief and I press my cheek into his palm. 

Pete gently rubs his thumb against my cheek and he leans forward. He puts his nose to mine and I can feel his breath coming from his open mouth. He looks me in the eyes before he closes his own and then his lips are pressed against mine. His hand leaves my cheek and then it's fisted in my hair. I close my eyes and I kiss back, pushing against him. 

Pete forces his tongue into my mouth and he moves his other hand from my back to my neck. He dominates my mouth and I moan softly. I put my hands on his lower back and I slide them down to his ass. I'll show him. I squeeze and I push forward making his groin rub against mine. He's already hard. I am too. Pete moans and that's when I take my chance. 

I kiss him roughly and I bite his lower lip pulling it as I break away. Pete opens his eyes then and I let go of his lip. I stare into his eyes and I instantly regret it. That fucking look. I do nothing but moan at the sight. Pete growls and he pulls my boxers down, grabbing my ass and lifting me up onto the table. He pushes everything off the table and I honestly don't even care when I hear everything break as it falls onto the floor. 

Pete takes his shirt off quickly and I do the same. He takes the lube out of his pocket before he unbuttons his pants and pushes them down along with his boxers. I swear he has a fucking bottle of lube on him at all times. He doesn't waste any time either. He opens it and squirts some onto his palm and then he sits it down on the tablecloth. He wraps his hand around his dick and he strokes a few times covering it. I watch him and I can't help but lick my lips. 

He looks up at me and I smile at him. He puts his hands on my hips and he pulls me close to the edge of the table. He doesn't even bother preparing my ass. I don't need it anyway. I wrap my arms around his neck and I give him a nod. He slowly pushes into me and I moan out. 

Pete pushes my body down so I'm laying back on the table and he leans over me. He puts his forearms down on the table to help steady himself. He looks down at me and he kisses my lips as he pulls out and then thrusts back in roughly. I wrap my legs around his waist and I moan into his mouth. 

He breaks away from my mouth and he breathes heavily. He looks down at me as he slowly thrusts into me. I'm not used to this pace. "How does it feel?" He asks. It almost sounds like he's singing. Oh my god is he really singing this fucking song right now. I just stare up at him. He narrows his eyes at me and then he thrusts hard into me out of nowhere. I moan loudly. 

He thrusts into me slowly again. He looks down at me and smiles as he says, "How does it feel?" It sounds like he's singing it again. I smile up at him and stay quiet just to piss him off. He stares down at me so intensely and I look away. He knows what I'm doing. He's gonna make me regret it now. 

He starts to thrust into me roughly and he grabs a fistful of my hair. He makes me look at him and I moan. He holds on to my hip roughly as he thrusts. He wraps his other hand around my dick and he strokes me in time with his thrusts. He leans his head down close to mine, our lips almost touching. I stare into his eyes as I moan out. His eyes are on fire, that look could probably make me orgasm right now if he wanted it to. I'm not even joking. 

He acts like he's going to kiss me and I lean forward but he pulls away as I get close. He smiles and says, "How does it feel Trick?" He has that tone to his voice. I know that I better answer now. He strokes my dick quicker as he starts to thrust into me quicker. He moans out and I say, "I-It feels really great Pete." He stares at me intensely again. I keep his gaze and I say, "It feels so amazing, I can't put it into words. How you make me feel all these things at once, it's scary. I don't know how you do it but I don't want it to stop. Ever. I love it. I love you. So much." 

The next thing I know Pete's lips are quickly, desperately pressed to mine. He doesn't have to say anything. I know that he feels the exact same way. I kiss him back desperately. He pulls away and he runs his hand through my hair as he kisses down my neck. I run my hand down his back as he thrusts into me. I moan out, "I think I'm gonna come, P-Pete."

He looks at me and he moans and says, "I am too kitten. Go ahead." He strokes my dick faster as he desperately thrusts into me. He's been hitting my prostate every single time. I dig my fingers into his back and my back arches as I hit my high. I cry out his name and he cries out mine as he reaches his high too. We kiss each other lovingly as our orgasms wash over us. 

Pete pulls out of me and he picks up our clothes and walks to the bathroom to get a rag for me. I sit up and look at the broken dishes on the floor. Well I'm glad Pete left the table cloth on here at least. I really would hate to have to clean the table afterwards. He walks back into the dining room with a wet rag and a pair of clean boxers for me. That was fast, he probably didn't want to leave me in the dark for very long. He hands them to me and he goes to the pantry to get the broom. I start to clean my self off and I watch as he sweeps all of the glass up. He throws the glass in the trash and he puts the broom back. "Sorry about the dishes, my mind was focused on fucking you." He tells me as he walks back over to me. 

I stand up and I put my boxers on. "It's alright. We have more of them." I say. I get the rag and tablecloth from the table and I walk to the linen closet. Pete follows me and I throw them into the basket on the floor. He takes my hand and he leads me into the bedroom. We go into the bathroom and we brush our teeth before we climb in bed. 

I lay down beside Pete and I face him. He pulls the covers up over us and I hold his hands. I kiss each one of his bruised knuckles on each of his hands. I massage each of his hands gently. "Do they hurt?" I ask. 

He smiles at me and he shakes his head. "Not really. I've been taking medicine and it's helping." He tells me. 

I smile brightly and say, "That's great." Pete holds my left hand and he intertwines our fingers and then he puts the other on my stomach. He slides his fingers across my stomach and my side. He leans towards me and he kisses my stomach lovingly right below my rib cage. He does this often. It's not sexual. It's so far from it. He does it to make me feel better about my body. He tells me all the time that he loves my body and when he doesn't he does this. 

Pete smiles and he slides his hand across my side as he kisses up my stomach. He kisses me slow and gentle. I smile and I squeeze his hand. He moves his hand to my cheek and he looks me in the eyes. "I love you so much Patrick. I love every little bit of you. All of it." He leans forward and I close the gap between us. 

I kiss his lips lovingly and I smile. "I love your whole being Pete. So much." I say. He smiles at me and he pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. Pete moves slightly so he's laying on his back, his arms still wrapped around me. I wrap my arms around his stomach and I lay my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head and then he lays his head against mine. We both end up falling asleep soon after. 

-

I wake up in the morning to the sound of Pete getting into the shower. I sit up and I rub at my eyes. I get up and I put on one of Pete's old sweatshirts and I walk out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. I'll go ahead and make Pete some breakfast real quick while he's taking a shower. 

I walk to the fridge and I get the eggs out along with the butter. I quickly scramble up some eggs and put them in a pan on the range. I get the bread out and I put two pieces down in the toaster. I move the eggs around and make them all lumpy and I turn the range off as the toast gets done. I get a knife and a plate and I butter the toast and then I put the eggs on the plate and I get a fork and I sit them both at the table. 

The coffee maker dings. I guess Pete went ahead and started to brew some. I get two mugs and I fill them up with the coffee and I walk back to the table. I sit one mug beside Pete's breakfast plate. I sit down and I wrap my hands around the hot mug. I hear Pete in the bedroom getting dressed. A second later he's waking into the dining room. 

He smiles brightly at me. "I was wondering where you were." He says. "Good morning Trick." He kisses me on the head and I smile. I can smell the shampoo in his hair. 

"Good morning Pete." I say. I sip at my coffee and watch as Pete seats down at the table. 

"You didn't have to make me breakfast. I was going to make us both some. But thank you." He tells me. He starts to eat and I smile. 

"It's okay, I didn't want you to have to worry about it. Besides it was my turn to make breakfast since you made it yesterday." I tell him. 

He looks up at me as he takes a drink of his coffee. He looks concerned. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asks. 

"I'm not hungry right now but I'll probably eat after you leave, I promise. That's why I left everything out on the counter." I smile and I take another drink of my coffee. 

Pete smiles and he nods. He finishes up his breakfast and coffee and he puts everything in the sink. He grabs his lunch pale and the car keys. I stand up as he walks over to me. I give him a hug and he kisses my lips and smiles. "Thank you for the breakfast Trick, I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." I say as he makes his way to the door. I wave and he smiles and waves back before he closes the door. I go back to the kitchen and I make some more eggs and toast for myself. I sit down at the table and I eat my breakfast and I finish drinking my coffee. I take everything to the sink and I wash all of the dishes and put them into the dish drainer to dry. I put the bread and butter away and then I clean off the counter. 

I walk back into the bedroom and I get out a pair of sweatpants and socks. I put them on and then I put my sneakers on. I grab my phone and headphones before I walk out of the house. I plug the headphones into my phone and then I put them in my ears. I hit shuffle on my music and then I put my phone in the sweatshirt pocket. I start to jog down the sidewalk. 

I breathe out and I look around as I jog. I like to go jogging. It makes me feel good. It makes me feel more healthy. I love the feeling of the cool November air on my skin. I set up a pretty good pace, my legs start burning soon. That means it's working. I try to jog or run about four times a week. I jog for two miles and then I turn around and jog back home. 

I walk into the house and I close the door behind me. I take my shoes off at the door and I grab a water bottle from the fridge. I take a few drinks of it and sit on the counter along with my phone and headphones. I walk into the bedroom and into the bathroom. I quickly take my clothes off and I step into the shower. 

I put the water on cold so it will help cool me down. I wash my hair and my body quickly. I turn the water to hot and I stand there and let the water rush down my body for a while. It feels nice. I don't know how much time passes but the water starts to get cold again. I turn it off and I step out of the shower. I grab the towel from the bathroom counter and I walk into the bedroom. 

I get some clothes out as I dry my body off. I put them on and then I finish drying my hair. I throw the towel into the basket in the linen closet and I walk into the bathroom. I put on some deodorant. I comb my hair out and I look at myself in the mirror. I smile at my reflection. I walk into the hall and I get the basket from the linen closet. I walk down the hall and into the laundry room. 

I dump everything out on the table and I separate the towels and clothes. I gather up all the clothes and throw them into the wash. I put detergent into it and then I close the lid. I turn it on and then I walk back down the hall and into the kitchen. I drink the rest of my water and then I throw it away. Pete forgot to take the trash out before he left. 

I sigh and I take the bag out of the can and tie it. I put a new bag in and then I grab the full bag and walk outside. I throw in the big trash can we have and I roll it down to the end of the drive way. The trash man hasn't run yet, good. I walk back inside and I close the door. I wash my hands and I grab my phone before I sit down on the couch. 

I lean back into the couch and close my eyes. I think about Pete. I think about the whole surrogate and baby idea. I think about the plan for tonight. I think about killing all those rich people and taking all their money. I think about Pete's face as he stabs our victims. I think about blood splattering everywhere. I think about how I feel when I kill. I think about how much of a rush it gives me. I think about how much I love it. 

I think about how much I love to kill with Pete. I think about how turned on I get to watch him. I think about the gaze he always has. I think about how hard he breathes. I think about how absolutely breathtaking he is in that state. I think about him kissing me roughly after we kill everyone. I think about him touching me. I think about him whispering such dirty things in my ear. I think about him growling and biting me. I think about him fucking me. 

Before I know it I have my pants down with my right hand wrapped around my dick and my other hand has my phone to my ear. 

Pete answers after the first ring and he says, "Hey Trick, is everything okay?" His voice fades away on the last word. He hears me. 

I breathe heavily into the phone and I let out a moan. I stroke myself desperately. I imagine that he's here with me right now. "P-Pete..." I beg. 

I hear muffled sounds on the other line. It sounds like he's walking. "Goddamn it Trick, I was in a meeting. Hang on, I'm going out to the car." I hear more muffled sounds and then I hear the car door shut. "You better be glad I can't come home right now. I'd fucking destroy you."

I moan out into the phone at that. "I-I'm sorry Pete, I started thinking about you and I can't help myself. I want you." 

I hear the sound of a zipper being undone and then Pete breathes heavily into the phone. "You're such a little slut Trick. I fuck you basically everyday. It's okay though, I think about you all the time. Your sweet little ass just swallows me right up. I can't get enough of it."

I keep stroking myself and I moan. "I'm your little slut, Daddy. Only for you. I do whatever Daddy wants. I love to suck your dick Daddy. I love it when you fuck my mouth. I love it when you suck at my nipples and it drives me crazy when you eat me out. Oh god Daddy, when you fuck me fast and rough. I can't get enough."

Pete growls into the phone and he moans. "Fuck Kitten. I want to taste you. I want to fuck you. I wish you were here. I'd drag you inside and to my office. I'd bend you over my desk and fuck you so hard. You'll be begging and screaming. I'd make you orgasm so hard. You'd come everywhere and I'd gladly clean it up." He makes a slurp like sound. 

"Oh Daddy." I moan and then I take the phone away from my ear and put it on speaker. I sit it on the couch and then I position myself to where my ass in the air. I keep stroking my dick and then I push two fingers into my ass. I cry out. "Ah Daddy. My fingers aren't enough. I need you." 

Pete moans. "Kitten I want to be there so bad. Your ass is in the air, isn't it? Oh god I wish I could come home right now and fuck you so hard. I can only imagine what you look like right now. Daddy would push you into the couch and fuck you senseless. You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes Daddy, oh god yes. I want it. I want you." I push another finger in and I thrust them in and out. I hit my prostate and I moan. "F-fuck. My body is practically begging for you. I just want to be filled up with your dick Daddy. I'm such a little slut for you, I want to be punished. Punish me." 

Pete moans into the phone a couple of times. "I will Kitten. I fucking will. I'll take you into the back room again. I'll handcuff you to that pole and spank you hard. Then I'll eat that delicious ass of yours and I'll put your whole dick into my mouth and swallow everything you give me. I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk the next day and you'll be so sore and you'll have bruises everywhere." Pete breathes heavily and says, "Fuck Kitten I'm already going to come." 

"I am too." I say. I stroke myself desperately as I thrust my fingers in and out, hitting my prostate every time. I open my mouth to say something else when my high washes over me. I moan out Pete's name as I come all over the couch. I hear Pete cry out and he says my name over and over. I ride out my orgasm and I breathe heavily when it's gone. 

I hear muffled sounds on the other line and then Pete sighs into the phone. "Fuck Trick, you always know when I need you. I was in a really stressful meeting and everything was getting out of hand. I started thinking about you to calm down and then you called. It's like you read my mind. I love you. So much." He pauses and then he starts to talk quickly, "Oh shit the boss is coming, fuck fuck I still have to clean this shit up. This is ridiculous. It's like I'm a teenager getting caught touching himself for the first time. I gotta hurry up and go so I can clean up before he gets here and yells. I'll see you at home though. Thank you." He hangs up.

I smile and I get up. I pull my pants and boxers up as I walk to the bathroom. I get a washcloth and I wet it and I walk back to the living room. I clean the couch and then I walk to the laundry room with the washcloth. I take the wet clothes out of the washer and throw them in the dryer. I start it and then I put all of the towels and washcloths into the washer. I put detergent into it and I close the lid and start it. 

I walk into the kitchen and I wash my hands. I pick up an apple from the counter and I wash it off. I take a bite into it as I grab another bottle of water out of the fridge. I finish my apple and I throw it away. I carry my water bottle with me as I walk back into the living room. I sit down on the couch and take a drink of my water. I put it on the side table and I grab the remote and turn the TV on. I turn to a horror movie and I lay down and watch it. 

-

I wake up to the sound of the door opening. I must've dozed off. I hear Pete come in and I hear him sit his things down on the counter. He takes off his shoes and jacket and he walks over to the couch. I look at him and smile and I open my arms. He walks up to me and he lays down on top of me and sighs. I wrap my arms around his back and he lays his head on my chest and he nuzzles into my neck. "Rough day?" I ask. 

He makes a grunting noise into my neck and says, "I got myself cleaned up in time but I still got yelled at. The boss practically dragged me back inside and he made me watch the new guys. They kept fucking everything up so then I got yelled at again. I hate that guy." Pete slides his hands to the bottom of my shirt and then he slides them under it and up my chest. He kisses my neck lovingly and I shiver when I feel his breath glide against my skin. "I'm happy to be home with you though."

I smile and say, "I'm happy that you're home too." Pete breathes out heavily and he slides his hand to my nipple and the other down my back. I bite my lip and I struggle to find my voice when I speak. "P-Pete not right now... We have to get ready for that party, remember?" 

Pete groans in protest and he bites at my neck. He pushes his groin down against mine and he slides his hand down to my ass. "It's alright Trick, just a quickie then. I want you so bad kitten."

I want this but not right now. We have to get ready. My voice shakes when I speak. "No." I say. Pete stops everything immediately and his touch is gone. He sits up and he looks at me. He looks so hurt and concerned. Oh shit. I sit up and I reach out for his hand. 

"Did I-" Pete starts to say but I cut him off. 

"No, no Pete you didn't do anything. I promise. We don't have time for this, okay? We gotta get ready. Trust me I want it too. Just not right now. We can go at it when we get back home, okay?" I tell him. 

Pete smiles at me and he intertwines our fingers. "Yeah, alright. But you're getting it when we get back." He stands up and he drags me along into the kitchen. "I got some creepy masquerade masks before I came home." He tells me. He lets go of my hand and he takes two masks out of the bag on the counter. The masks are creepy pink bunny faces. This is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update this every Saturday! Please let me know what you think. I love feedback. Comments would be appreciated. Please. :)


End file.
